What If?
by Jo-Jo287
Summary: When an Avengers mission goes wrong Natasha Romanoff finds herself sucked into an other dimension that's been turned upside down. Trapped right in the middle of it all Natasha has only one option, help it get back to the way it should be. But what would her world have been like if she'd never been around?
1. Prologue

Prologue

What if. What. If. Two simple words but put them together and they have the ability to haunt you for the rest of your life. The Avengers find themselves asking that question more than anyone else. What if we'd got there two seconds faster? What is we'd split up and searched the compound that way? What if we'd gone left instead of right? What if Loki never came? What if we lost and Loki took over Earth?

Natasha Romanoff found herself asking those two words more often than anyone out of the group. One question though always stuck out more than the other ones. 'What if I'd died from the enhancers like the girls before me and the Black Widow program was shut down? Would the world be a better place?' Questions like these have haunted Natasha's mind for as long as she can remember. Growing up in the Red Room wasn't a happy childhood to say the least. Now she's out, free from the monsters who ruined her life forever, she can't help but question what would have happened if things had gone only the slightest bit differently. Millions of scenarios have gone through her head over the years and it always amazes her how one decision could have changed her whole life. But what Natasha doesn't know is just how much the Black Widow, the Red Room, _her whole life _shaped the world they live in today.

Natasha rushed through the hall killing as she went. The Avengers had been called to take down a new AIM facility in South Korea. According to an undercover Agent they had designed and built a devise that could beam people or things to parallel universes or vice versa. S.H.I.E.L.D. was more concerned about things coming the other why, as any normal person would be, so that's why the Avengers were there. To destroy the machine and all plans/files on it and take anyone who knows how to build it back to S.H.I.E.L.D. If you asked Natasha for her opinion she thinks the bloody piece of junk won't work, but apparently there's a small chance it will so they have to destroy everything related to it. They'd arrived at the compound an hour ago and slowly but surely they'd made their way to the main hall. AIM, when taken by surprise never put up that much of a fight.

She was in the middle of the room when she noticed one of the scientist point the devise at Rosie. Rosie's back was to the machine and all the other Avengers hadn't noticed. Instinctively Natasha ran to Rosie.

"ROSIE MOVE!" she cried as the scientist started up the machine. Rosie span round to see the machine fired at her. Natasha leaped into the air and rugby tackled her out the way.

"NATASHA!" Rosie screamed as the beam hit her. That caught the Avengers attention. If it was one thing Rosie had it was an amazing pair of lungs. Natasha felt something strong drag her backwards. She desperately tried to grab onto something and eventually a hand grabbed hers. She looked up to see Hawkeye trying to pull her back.

"Hold on Tasha!" he cried but she could feel herself slipping out of his grasp.

"I love you Clint. Remember that," she told him. She had no idea what was going to happen to her once she was out of his grasp.

"I love you too, that's why I need you to hold on. TONY SHUT IT DOWN!" Hawkeye cried.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO?!" Iron Man screamed back from behind the machine. All the other Avengers were too busy trying to protect Clint and Tony to help Natasha themselves.

"I love you so much," she whispered quietly just before she slipped out of his grasp.

"TAHSA!" Clint cried as he reached for her hand but she was just out of reach.

"CLINT!" she cried back just as the portal closed leaving her to fall into oblivion.


	2. Little Lookalikes

Chapter 1 – Little Lookalikes

Natasha hit the ground with a thump. Her eyes flickered closed as a groan escaped her. That hurt, _really_ hurt. Natasha lay frozen on the ground. What the hell just happened but more importantly though, where the fuck is she? Natasha was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of footsteps coming ever closer.

"Hey are you ok?" she heard someone ask as they ran towards her. Time to go. No one could find her like this, in the injured state she's in, not that she'd be in this state for long she has the enhancers to thank for that. Natasha opened her eyes and quickly tried to get up.

"WHOA! Don't get up! You just fell from the sky! I saw the whole thing, it was insane!" the person cried and then repeated in French. Natasha stopped all her efforts of getting up and put all her weight on the bin next to her. The voice sounded so familiar so she forced herself to look at the person only to see –

"Clint?" she gasped.

"Em no… I'm – never mind, I can't tell you here," 'Clint' told her. He was the exact replica of Clint. That could only mean it worked. She was no longer in her dimension, shit. Natasha was now alone, completely alone with no apparent way to contact her team, brilliant, just bloody brilliant.

"Oh shit, it worked," she grumbled weakly rubbing her head. She did the right thing though, Rosie, as tough as she is, wouldn't be able to handle herself in this situation, she's still in training. At least she can.

'Clint' looked at her confused. What the hell is she on about?

"What worked?" 'Clint' muttered confused. Maybe the girl in front of him was crazy or she just had a really big knock to the head. Please let it be a really big knock to the head, he had no more room for half-crazy red heads in his life, one was enough.

"Nothing… Ouch, I don't feel so great…" she muttered. Natasha started to sway before her eyes closed and she fell down. 'Clint' leapt forward and caught her. He stared at the woman in his arms before looking up to the sky, where the hell did she come from?

Natasha groaned and felt the sheets between her fingers. She had had such a weird dream. Slowly she stretched out to find Clint for reassurance but nothing was there apart from sheets.

"Clint?" she asked worriedly looking to where he should have been. She sat up and started searching the room. It was safe to say this was not the bedroom of Clint and hers floor on Avengers Tower. Dam, it wasn't a dream. Just as she went to get out of the bed the sliding doors leading to the balcony were kicked open and a person swung in. The girl landed on the ground one leg out to the side and flipped their head back. They were wearing a cat suit like the S.H.I.E.L.D. ones but the badge was different. It was an "O" with an eagle in the middle. That was Rosie but where was her arc reactor? 'Rosie' took one look at the bed and swore.

"Fuck. Sorry wrong room, I'll get out the way," she said with a thick Russian accent making Natasha's blood boil before getting up and putting her hand to her ear, "I'm going to fucking kill you Barton."

"No need for the coms Stalingrad, I'm right here," 'Clint' came into the room smiling. 'Rosie' turned round to see 'Clint' walking out of the bathroom before walked over to him and swiftly kicked him in the balls. 'Clint' gasped in pain before collapsing to the ground.

"I think I just lost my ability to have kids," he groaned.

"Oh please you lost that like five months ago and anyway, who would want to have kids with you?" 'Rosie' hissed. 'Rosie' rolled her eyes before looking back over to Natasha her face lacking emotion. Natasha raised an eyebrow, that look is so familiar… It was just like… the other girl's in the Red Room before… she killed them all.

"Beast." 'Clint' continued to lie on the floor looking up at her pain in his eyes. 'Rosie' took no notice off it instead she crossed her arms keeping one eye on Natasha.

"That was for sending me on a wild goose chase around Paris. Who's the woman?"

"No idea, she fell out of the sky and fainted in my arms so I brought her back here." 'Clint' shrugged as he slowly tried to get up. 'Rosie' shot a glance between Natasha and 'Clint',

"So now we're bringing random woman to our hotel rooms are we? She could be them…" 'Rosie' trailed off.

"Don't worry she's not," 'Clint' got up.

"Who are you?" Natasha asked warily braking the two's constant bickering. They defiantly reminded her of when she and Clint started their partnership, always at each other's throats. She was amazed they made it work but was glad they did.

'Rosie' turned to Natasha glaring at her. Any normal person would have faltered under her gaze but not Natasha.

"None of your business," 'Rosie' hissed.

"I'm Hawkeye and this is my partner Death Adder, we're Agents of Oscorp," 'Clint' said. 'Rosie' rubbed her forehead and walked over to her bag. It was obvious she was uneasy about the situation to say the least. Oscorp? As in the company Norma Osborn runs? Since when do they have Agents?

"Your 'wife' called," 'Rosie' checked her phone then his, "Why the hell did she call me? When you gonna end it with the bitch?" 'Rosie' carried on like Natasha wasn't even there. Chucking 'Clint's' phone back in the bag as she slipped hers into her boot.

"I don't know what you're on about." 'Clint' muttered defensively.

"She _cheated_ and _is_ _cheating_ on you Hawkeye, a lot. Everyone knows it but won't say. I'm your partner, it's my job to look out for you and that means in and out of the field. So listen to me when I say she's cheating on you!"

"Bobbi would never do that and you're just a kid, what would you know?!" Natasha saw her freeze at the comment and clench her fist. He'd struck a nerve they all knew it 'Rosie' she was hiding it but not well enough for Natasha to miss it.

"But she did! Ask Hill, Coulson, anybody they'll back me up! Even ask her!" Natasha looked between the two who were positively fuming. 'Clint' glared at 'Rosie'.

"What are we going to do with her? We need to leave in half an hour to go back to New York," 'Rosie' gave in and rubbed her forehead. Natasha could tell they'd had that very same argument millions of times before.

"Take her with us we can't let Osborn get his hands on her." 'Clint' told her.

"But-"

"Please."

"Fine. We'll leave her at the apartment, let's get going,"

"Let's go Red," 'Clint' picked up a bag and headed to the door. Natasha got out of the bed and followed after 'Clint' and past a very angry 'Rosie' who glared at her the whole way to the jet.


	3. Introductions

**So in case more of you are confused yes Natasha is in an alternate universe. Sorry this chap's short I couldn't think of what else to put in**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Introductions

'Clint' and 'Rosie' were in the front of the jet talking in hushed voices. Natasha watched them from the back listening into the conversation intently. What she heard though confused her more than she already was, if that was even possible.

"She's a class B," 'Clint' whispered whilst flying the jet.

"You really think she's a class B? Class C surely but not class B," 'Rosie' asked shocked. 'Rosie' turned round in her seat to check on Natasha. She glared at her and Natasha retured the glare. 'Rosie' sat looking at her for a minute before turning back round to 'Clint' to listen to him rambling on.

"Yep, she defiantly is. B's usually the highest you get, I've only ever met two class A's one's way up north and the other's sitting right next to me." 'Rosie' scoffed at this idea before turning to him.

"I'm not a class A, I'm not even a class I'm a-" 'Rosie' started to protest but 'Clint' cut her off.

"Look Adder, what you've been through, what they've done to you makes you a class A, you can be both." 'Rosie' didn't reply. She just growled at him and crossed her arms. Natasha had been listening to the conversation intently. Classes? What the hell were they on about? Who was the other class A? She'd only been in this dimension just over twelve hours and already there were too many questions for her liking and she wasn't too happy about being put into a class either. Natasha had had enough of sitting in the back pretending like she wasn't there so she undid the seatbelt, walked over to the pilot seats and leant between them. 'Clint' at her out the corner of his eye but said nothing and went back to flying.

"So who are you guys, really and don't give me code names again," Natasha cut in. 'Rosie' turned round in her seat and glared at her.

"You've got our code names, that's enough." 'Rosie' hissed. Natasha glared back at her. Did this girl really think she could intimidate her? Her, Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow? But then again she doesn't know who she is, not yet anyway or do they? Is that why 'Rosie' constantly glares at her? Is there even a version of her in this dimension? If there is she's defiantly not with 'Clint' or with S.H.I.E.L.D. if that exists…

"No it's not," Natasha fired back. She didn't know how long she was going to be here and if she was going to be put into "class B" then she wanted more information, a hell of a lot more. Thankfully 'Clint' answered her.

"I'm Clinton Barton aka Hawkeye," Clinton winked at her before going back to flying. Natasha's heart fluttered. Great even this dimension's Clint had a hold over her. God she hated being weak. Wait, did he say Clinton? Clint hates being called Clinton!

"Barton…" 'Rosie' growled glaring at him. Let's put it this way, if looks could kill Clinton would be dead a hundred times over.

"What? She's going to find out sooner or later we'll be–"

"I'm Rose Stalingrad aka Death Adder," Rose sighed.

"Natasha Romanoff." Natasha smirked. So maybe this was going to be a bit harder then she'd already thought it would be, but she could deal with it, right? She's the Black Widow, best spy there is of course she can deal with it.

"Good for you. Get hidden we're here," Rose hissed as a building came into view. Natasha hesitated for a minute and studied the building, it looked familiar but she couldn't quiet place it before going off to hide.

"Welcome back you two," Natasha heard someone say as the door opened. She kept her back against the crate and kept the gun next to her face. That voice it sounds familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Too busy trying to give the voice a face she nearly missed Rose speaking.

"Coulson com off," Rose intrusted as she got up, "Get Hill we need an emergency extraction." Coulson, how didn't she get that the first time? So he was alive here too, he hasn't been killed by Loki or he has and he's been 'brought back to life'.

"Another one?" Coulson sighed. He ran a hand through his hair before loosening his tie. Why did those two always come back wanting an emergency extraction?

"Blame Barton, get her to our apartment. We'll distract Osborn and the others," Rose ordered grabbing a rucksack right next to Natasha's face before walking off the jet with Clinton at her heels. Man that girl had him on a lead. Just like Natasha did Clint.

Coulson groaned as he watched his two Agents walk out the jet and towards the base. To be perfectly honest he didn't want to know what the distraction they were going to create was and he wasn't too sure he wanted to know… Their distractions were always interesting, sometimes (most of the time now he comes to think of it) lethal. He knew for a fact though it was going to be big, it always is with those two everything they do is always over the top. Causing riots and havoc wherever they go.

"Those two will be the death of me…" Coulson muttered.

"All hands to the hanger levels, fire sweeping through," a voice blared over the speakers. That was his distraction, time to get moving.

"Right whoever you are you need to get the hell out of here now," Coulson spoke to the apparently empty jet. Natasha slowly got out of her hiding place and walked towards him.

"Good now let's get going because you're obviously enough for an emergency extraction," Coulson chucked a hoodie at her. Natasha caught it with ease before quickly following him out the jet and through the panic on the flight deck unnoticed. Natasha looked out from under the hood of the hoodie at the building. As soon as she saw it this time she knew where she was, the S.H.I.E.L.D. New York base. Above the door they had just passed was the same logo she saw on Rose's catsuit with Oscorp written around it. So maybe they weren't in the S.H.I.E.L.D. New York base after all…


	4. Little White Lies

Chapter 3 – Little White Lies

It was four hours later and Natasha was alone in the apartment. Coulson had left her an hour and a half ago to go back to base. Rose and Clinton's apartment was similar to the one her and Clint own back in her dimension New York. They may live in the tower but they still keep their apartment, even use it sometimes. They occasionally used it after missions; it was a lot closer to the New York S.H.I.E.L.D. base than the tower. It also came in handy if they just needed to get away from Tony; living with him full time is hard. The apartment was small, four rooms in total – living room/kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom. The apartment wasn't very furnished and the kitchen was under stocked but she guessed they didn't stay here often considering their jobs.

Natasha looked out the window. Everything looked the same but was totally different. Classes? Her friends (this dimensions versions) working for Oscorp. No S.H.I.E.L.D. No Avengers and by the looks of it no Superheroes (she'd questioned Coulson about everything but she didn't get anything out of him, not much anyway). What was wrong with this dimension?

"You set the hanger on fire!" she heard Clinton cry as he unlocked the door. Natasha turned to look at it just as the door opened.

"It's fine no one died or was injured and no one saw her." Rose shrugged as she walked in before freezing and pretended to think then acting like she'd just got the best/worst realisation of her life, "Oh wait! You're crazy cheating wife nearly did! Do you know what she would have done if she saw her? She'd run right to Osborn and tell him and then he'd hunt us all down and knowing him probably kill us!"

"For the last time, she's not cheating on me!" Clinton retorted. Rose threw her weapons down on the kitchen counter before turning on Clinton hand on hips.

"I'm your partner! I wouldn't lie to you! You know I never would!" she stared at him before sighing refusing to meet his gaze, "I didn't want to show you this. Sit on the couch." Rose disappeared into the bedroom on the right. Clinton looked at Natasha who shrugged in reply before sitting on the couch, as if she'd know what she was getting she only just arrived in this dimension today! Rose came out the room with a tablet in hand tapping away on the screen furiously.

"Watch these, all of them Clinton. You (she pointed to Natasha) come with me," Rose clicked her fingers before walking to the bedroom on the right. Natasha rolled her eyes before following her into the bedroom just as sexual noises came from the tablet. Natasha closed the door to the bedroom to see Rose sitting on the bed with her head in her hands.

"He had to know but Coulson'll kill me, both of them will kill me, great I'm dead meat." she whispered. Natasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's on the tablet?" Natasha asked carefully moving towards her.

"His wife Agent Bobbi Morse-Barton has been cheating on him for just under four years, they've been married for five and a bit. That was the evidence and there is _a lot_ of evidence. She's been caught on the Helicarrier having sex with a different Agent each time more than I can count," Rose sighed.

"Oh…" was all Natasha could push out. That was interesting… Bobbie had been cheating on Clint when she first came to S.H.I.E.L.D. and she'd been the one to figure it out. She'd told him straight away, at first he didn't believe her but after a bit of persuasion he asked her and she told him everything. Their marriage ended within the next hour, Natasha had made sure the divorce papers got through extra quickly.

"Just be prepared for an awkward atmosphere." Rose groaned rubbing her forehead before picking up a book that was in Russian.

1h 26 minutes later

They were still on her bed around an hour and a half later and Natasha was board out her mind. She'd been busy staring at the many bullet holes in Rose's roof when they heard a smash, a bang and the slam of a door. Rose groaned before getting up and stretching.

"Well there goes my tablet, our hole-less walls and working hinges. He is _so_ paying for a new tablet," Rose growled. She took her phone out of her cat suit boot and gave it to Natasha.

"Phone Coulson, tell him Clinton's locked himself in his bedroom and I'm trying to get him out. Oh and tell him to get everyone else down here as well," Rose walked out of the room. Natasha looked at the phone in her hand before phoning Coulson and repeating the message.

Rose stood outside Clinton's door.

"Barton?" she knocked on the door and when there was no reply she knocked again, "Barton?... Barton, answer me… Clinton please, please answer me." Rose pleaded.

"Leave me alone Rose," he grumbled. Natasha walked out of Rose's bedroom still on the phone to Coulson. She watched Rose carefully as Rose attempted to get Clinton to talk to her.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE STALINGRAD!" he shouted. Rose backed away from the door. After a moment of silence Natasha decided to speak.

"I did the right thing…" she turned and looked at Natasha right in the eyes and for the first time she sae a hint of Rosie in her and not a cold blooded killer like herself, "didn't I?" Natasha smiled at her softly and nodded as Rose looked back to the door.

"Yes, I would have done the same thing for my Clint," Natasha told her. As soon as she realised what she'd said she mental slapped herself. Rose froze and looked up at her.

"_Your_ Clint?" she hissed narrowing her eyes. Natasha froze. Well shit. She didn't want that coming out.


	5. Order of the Eagle

Chapter 4 – Order of the Eagle

"_Your_ Clint? What'd you mean _your_ Clint?" Rose asked again after a couple minutes of silence. Natasha still didn't know what to say. How the hell was she meant to explain that she was another dimension and by the looks of it Rose was living her life? For the first time in years she was speechless.

"I… em…" Natasha spluttered. For time since the Red Room she felt like she like she wasn't in control. Rose glared at her with a look that said _get it out_. After a couple of minutes Rose's face softened slightly.

"I'll tell you about me and then you'll tell me about you," Rose growled before going to sit on the couch. She knew she wasn't going to get anything out of Natasha by glaring at her. Natasha slowly walked over to the couch and sat down beside her. Rose tucked her feet underneath her before speaking.

"My name's Rose Stalingrad aka Death Adder. Apparently I'm Russian but I'm not too sure. The first thing I can remember was being trained by a group called the Red Room. I was meant to be for the Black Widow program but the first and only Black Widow – Natalia Romanov, died from the enhancers, they cut the program but carried on training me and some other girls. When I was seven they started the Death Adder program. It was two weeks before my 12th birthday when they killed all the other girls out me on the enhancers. The enhancers were a hell of a lot better than they thought… they strengthened all my senses, physical abilities, mental abilities you name it they probably strengthened it. The drugs they used on me after missions to wipe my memory only had some effect, because of the enhancers they didn't work properly. Once I woke up in a room with fifty dead bodies with no idea how I killed them. I accidentally touched one on my way out and I remembered everything that happened. It happens every time now if I can't remember something all I have to do is touch something related to it, it's my superpower I guess. I carried on working for the Red Room till just over a year ago and a half. I was on a mission in Berlin when Agent Barton found me, he chased me through Europe and eventually cornered me in Budapest. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call. He took me back to S.H.I.E.L.D. after convincing me to join them and leave the Red Room, he convinced the boss to let me work there and I've never looked back. Then Oscorp took over and it all went to shit," Rose rubbed her temple. Natasha raised an eyebrow. Oscorp took over? They're never capable of taking over an organization like S.H.I.E.L.D. well not in her dimension anyway. In this dimension they obviously were.

"What happened to S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Oh S.H.I.E.L.D., those were the days," she laughed, "S.H.I.E.L.D. was run by a man called Nick Fury. He did things he shouldn't to protect 'superheroes', people like me and Clinton. He let me work for S.H.I.E.L.D., he protected me. Five months into my partnership with Hawkeye things went south. We'd just come back from Vienna when things started to go wrong. Osborn was getting more and more control. I'm not too sure what happened but Osborn attacked S.H.I.E.L.D. slyly, _very_ slyly. No one knew until it was too late. He took more and more control before he killed Fury and took total control. He started hunting superheroes as soon as he got into power and he managed to kill some of them… us I guess. He even killed his own son when he was trying to help Spider-Man escape. Spider-Man and his family got away but at the price of Harry Osborn. It was then we decided we had to do something and the Order of the Eagle was properly created, we'd been around a bit before but not properly." Rose smiled as she said the words. Natasha was getting answers but she was still confused and now new questions were starting to emerge.

"The Order of the Eagle?" Natasha asked carefully.

"Two master assassins, two super spies and three highly trained scientists. Together we keep the big guys out of the bad guy's hands." Rose smirked before turning to Natasha, "Your turn."

"My name's Natasha Romanoff aka Natalia Romanov aka the Black Widow," she explained. Rose froze.

"Impossible!" she breathed.

"And I'm from another, better dimension."

"What?"

"Me and my team were sent by Nick Fury to take down a device that can teleport people or things to another dimension. My dimension's version of you, Rosie, was about to get hit by the blast, I pushed her out the way and next thing I knew I'm here." Rose stayed silent for a couple of minutes before looking up at Natasha.

"Nick Fury… he's alive?"

"Yes."

"And there's no Oscorp?"

"There is but not as S.H.I.E.L.D., S.H.I.E.L.D. exists and my partner Hawkeye, Rosie and myself all work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Anyway Oscorp hardly has any power. Harry Osborn is still alive and so are your parents. I know the Red Room will have told you they're dead but in my dimension they are very much alive and they may be here too."

"Who are my-" Rose started but was cut off by a sharp knock on the door. Rose gut up and ran to the door.

"Hello," she smiled as she let Coulson and a few others into the room. Natasha recognised them instantly. How couldn't she? She'd been living with most of them for long enough and saw all of them nearly every day of her life.

"She's not a class B anymore and not even a class A! More like A*, we need a whole new class for her. Tell 'em what you told me. Oh this is Maria Hill, Dr Jane Foster, Dr Darcy Lewis and Dr Betty Ross and you already know Coulson, they are the other members of The Order of the Eagle," Rose explained. One thought popped into Natasha's head. Darcy had a doctorate… wow. Natasha quickly shook the thought out of her head and repeated everything she'd told Rose minutes before. After she'd finished Rose pulled Coulson aside and told him about Clinton.

"YOU SHOWED HIM WHAT?!" Coulson roared.

"He had to know… Daddy," Rose pouted. Rosie knew she was in trouble and she knew _exactly_ how to get out of it. Coulson was like a Father to her and Clint like an annoying brother. She knew how to bend them both to her will, she figured it out months ago. She stared up at Coulson with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Daddy but he needed to know," she pouted. Coulson sighed and rubbed his temple.

"It's fine Rose, I'll sort it out," he muttered, "go talk with everyone else."

"Ok Daddy. I'm sorry," she pouted before walking away. As soon as Coulson went into Clinton's room Rose turned to the girls a smile plastered on her face.

"And that my friends is how you bend Coulson to your will," she smirked.

"Rose Stalingrad you little minx!" Hill gasped. Rose laughed as they all stared at her shocked. Apart from Natasha who smiled at her with a look of pride on her face.

"That's what I'm here for," she smirked just as her phone buzzed she took it out her pocket and swore, "SHIT!"

"What is it?" Betty jumped.

"Dr Banner's position has been compromised, an Oscorp units on its way to _terminate_ him. Hill, Betty it's time to suit up." Rose ran to a cupboard in the living room. She threw it open and chucked a suit to Betty and Hill. She paused and turned back to Natasha.

"Natasha?"

"Yes?" Natasha looked over to her slightly shocked she remembered her name.

"We could use a little Widow," she chucked a suit at her before putting on her own. Natasha smiled as she slipped hers on. She slipped the balaclava over her face. Rose, Hill and Betty all wore the same suit.

"Dr Banner, your position has been compromised, prepare for an emergency extraction," Rose spoke into a com.

"Jet's ready girls let's get going!" Jane shouted and pulled a vent cover off the wall. Rose went in first followed by everyone else apart from Jane and Natasha. Natasha stared at the vent

"Don't worry it's just… well like a slide to the jet. I'll be going in after you," Jane reassured her. Natasha nodded and jumped in. Jane was right. It was basically a slide.

Natasha landed with a thud on the floor of the jet. Quickly she got up and moved out the way before Jane came down and went over to a seat. Once she was in she looked around the jet.

"Where'd you get this from?" Natasha asked.

"It was previously the Black Hawk, the X-Men's jet. We protect them now so they gave us their jet," Darcy flicked some of the switches as Rose and herself prepared for take-off.

"Ready for take-off. Get ready for Greenland Ms Romanoff," Betty smiled as the jet took off. As soon as they were out of the city the jet went supersonic. Next thing Natasha knew they were in Greenland.

"Right, Jane keep the jet going we may need a quick escape, Darcy stay at the guns everyone else let's get going," Rose instructed. Natasha could only tell who was who by the different weapons. Rose had Katanas, Hill had nun chucks and Betty had guns. They didn't have to walk for until they came across a small house.

"Hill watch the door!" Rose instructed as they ran inside the house. A man was hurriedly running around the place shoving things in bags.

"Bruce!" Betty cried running over to him. Bruce looked up and threw his arms around her.

"Dr Banner, you ready?" Rose asked. Bruce looked up and nodded.

"Who's that one?" he pointed to Natasha.

"New girl, let's get going! Oscorp's on their way now," Rose said.

"Let's go Brucy," Betty picked up a bag and dragged him out the house. Hill ran into the room in a panic.

"They're here and there's a lot of them" she panted. They all froze. This wasn't good.

"How many?" Natasha asked.

"A couple of hundred at least!" she panted.

"We can handle this," Natasha reassured the group.

"We've done it before," Rose backed Natasha up, "Dr Banner. Now would be a great time for you to get angry."

"Eagles, Dr Banner, come out with your hands up!" someone shouted for outside. They started to panic slightly. They need to act fast, if they don't they're screwed. Bruce looked back to the door before shaking his head.

"No, I can't, I'll hurt people!" Bruce shook his head. Natasha bit her bottom lip they don't have much time left. Someone better convince him to hulk up.

"Bruce please. If you don't they'll kill us. Please the Hulk can protect us, protect me," Betty lifted up her balaclava and put her hands on Bruce's chest. Natasha smiled, making it personal. Nice. Who knew Betty had the power of manipulation in her?

Bruce took one look at Betty and crumbled.

"Ok…" he whispered. They all pretty much jumped at the news. Now they'd win for sure. Oscorp Agents couldn't fight the Hulk. The Order of the Eagle were the best Agents Oscorp has and they're secretly working against them.

"Thank you," Betty reached up and kissed him passionately on the lips, "I'll see you soon honey." Betty backed away and Bruce started to transform into the Hulk. As soon as the transformation was complete the Hulk let out a deafening roar. Natasha smiled. Man she needed to hear that, it was a little piece of home.

"Welcome back Hulk. It's good to see ya," Rose smiled, "You ready to smash?" The Hulk grunted and nodded as Betty pulled her balaclava back down.

"Great! Hulk?" Rose got his attention again as she pointed to the door and Hulk instantly got the message, "Smash." Hulk ran to the door and cried.

"Hulk smash puny Oscorps!" They heard Agents scream outside and they all smiled. That was a welcoming sound.

"That's our cue," Hill said before rushing out.

Within the space of fifteen minutes the last terrified Agent was smashed into the ground. Hulk let out a roar of triumph that Natasha couldn't help but smile at.

"Good job Hulk," Betty pulled up her balaclava. The Hulk smiled as soon as he saw her and muttered _Betty._ Natasha smirked and cleaned her weapons on the grass.

"Yes it's me. It's time to go now, we need to move you," she told him calmly. The Hulk nodded and followed them back to the jet. Once inside they all removed the balaclavas before putting down there blood soaked weapons. Slowly the Hulk turned back into Dr Banner and Betty handed him new trousers.

"Thank you Brucy," she smiled and kissed him.

"I'm just glad you're safe," he hugged Betty and kept his arm around her as they sat down, "Did I hurt anyone?"

"Only the Oscorp Agents sweetie, I love you Bruce," Betty buried her head in his shoulder.

"I love you too," he smiled kissing her forehead before looking up, "Where are you moving me?"

"Tibet," Hill replied quickly.

"No. I have somewhere better," Rose smiled, "I have a safe house in New York."

"New York, are you crazy?!" Jane squealed.

"Probably, but it's so obvious Osborn wouldn't think to look there!" Rose argued.

"If it means I'm closer to Betty I don't care. I've missed you," Bruce smiled lovingly at her. Natasha watched the pair, they were worse than her dimensions Bruce and Betty and trust her they were bad enough. Holding back the urge to gag Natasha spoke up.

"It's a good idea. It's right under his nose, he'd never expect it," Natasha nodded.

"New York it is then, Rosie give me the co-ordinates," Jane muttered. Rose recited the co-ordinates and Jane gasped in surprise.

"That's the old Stark mansion at Central Park!" she gasped.

"Yep, Mr Stark gave it to me when they went into hiding," Rose shrugged. Natasha's ears spiked up. Tony and probably Pepper were still alive, so now the only person she doesn't know about is Steve. She was snapped out her thoughts by someone coming over to her.

"So you're the new girl," Bruce smiled. Natasha looked round and smiled back.

"For now," she muttered, "Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow."

"Dr-" Bruce started.

"Dr Bruce Banner I already know," she smiled, "And I know more about you lot then you want from a stranger." Bruce's face dropped. Natasha was freaking him out and she was loving it. Her mouth curled into a devilish smile. Betty walked up behind him and whispered in his ear _I'll explain later_. Natasha laughed before going over to finish of cleaning her weapons.

New York – Clinton and Rose's apartment

They climbed up the vent and into the living room only to see Phil changing the locks. Without looking round he started speaking.

"We're locking Bobbie out, here's your keys," Coulson chucked a pair of keys over his shoulder which Rose caught with ease, "Hello again Dr Banner."

"Phil," Bruce nodded. Rose walked over to the answering machine and pressed the button to play the message.

"_Hey baby it's me, I'll be back at four the mission was quicker than they thought. I'll see you soon,"_ Bobbie's voice echoed in the room. They all looked at the machine for a minute before Rose jumped into action.

"Right everyone out!" Rose pushed them out the door after they'd quickly changed out of their catsuit and gave Bruce some better clothes, "Natasha get in my room. Bobbie never goes in there she knows my limits, not that she'll be getting in anyway but better safe than sorry." Natasha nodded and headed to her bedroom and Rose pushed her way into Clinton's. Once she was inside she heard the front door slam and guessed it was Rose.

"Hey baby I'm home!... Baby why's the door locked? Why can't I open the door?!" she heard Bobbie whine.

"Get lost Morse," Clinton hissed.

"Baby?" Bobbie whined again. Natasha rolled her eyes she was just as annoying here.

"I'm sending the divorce papers to your room on the Helicarrier. Oh and if you want your stuff it's too late, Rose has got them all and is burning them in the hobos bin."

Natasha jumped off the bed and ran to the window. Sure enough there was Rose dumping item by item into the metal bin allowing them to smoke away. Natasha smirked and went over to the door and pressed her ear against it. After a while and no sound came from the room she walked into the living room to see Clinton with his head in his hands on the couch.

"Hey," she spoke softly.

"Tell me… in your dimension did she do that to me, did I fall for it as long?" Clinton asked without looking up.

"Yeah she did but Clint found out pretty quickly," Natasha muttered, slowly she walked closer and leant against the wall, "It'll get better… trust me."


	6. Starting to Heal

Chapter 5 – Starting to Heal

Natasha woke up on the old couch in the living room. Clinton had offered her his bed but she refused and took the couch. Her heart sunk a little as she remembered that she was away from Clint and everyone else and (at the moment) with no way back to her dimension. As much as she hated to admit it, she misses all of them. God help her she even misses Tony! Looking at the clock on the wall she was surprised to see it's 6am, thinking she must be the only one up she went and raided the cupboards. The door few open and Rose jumped into the apartment.

"Morin'" she panted as she grabbed a glass of water and downed it in one gulp.

"Morning, I didn't think anyone else would be up," Natasha leant against the counter top.

"I'm always up at half four," Rose shrugged, "You need into the bathroom?" Natasha shook her head and watched Rose disappear into the bathroom.

Minutes later a half asleep Clinton dragged himself out of his bedroom. Natasha watched him as he flopped down onto the couch. After a minute she walked over and sat down beside him.

"How are you?" she asked carefully. Clinton glared up at her.

"Shit. I fell like shit and I look like shit, altogether I'm shit. How could I be so fucking stupid!?" he grumbled.

"Stop beating yourself up over it Clint- I mean Clinton," Natasha corrected herself. Clinton just ignored her and started to stare holes in the coffee table. Natasha sighed just as an idea popped into her head. It was a long shot but it might just cheer him up.

"Right go get dressed, we're going out," Natasha stood up and when he didn't move she spoke again, this time firmer, "Move Barton or I will drag you out myself!" Clinton grudgingly got up before shouting at Rose to hurry up.

Five minutes later Rose walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and soaking wet hair. She shouted at Clinton about not rushing him when he's in the bathroom before storming into her bedroom and gave him the finger just as she went inside. Natasha laughed; they really were like brother and sister – at each other's throats.

Once they were both ready Clinton and Natasha walked out the apartment. She knew where her Clint would go if her was like this but it was still here, in this dimension was the real question.

"How did you know I owned the warehouse?" Clinton asked as they walked inside the small warehouse in one of the run down parts of Brooklyn close to Rose and his apartment.

"Clint owns it as well, a lucky guess," Natasha smiled. In the warehouse was a single target and some target dummies. Natasha watched Clinton carefully as he picked up the bow and quiver and started to shoot. Instantly he started to relax and Natasha sat down on the floor. After her was finished he put his bow down and walked over to Natasha.

"How do you know so much about me?" Clinton asked as he sat down beside her. Natasha looked over to him and thought about what to say.

"In my dimension Clint and I are partners," she said carefully. Clinton raised an eyebrow, there was more to it he could tell.

"What else?" he asked carefully.

"I don't know what you mean," she growled.

"You're not just partners are you? Are you-?"

"Yes. Clint and I are together."

"Married, engaged, boyfriend girlfriend or friends with benefits?"

"Boyfriend girlfriend," Natasha spat the words. Yes they were but she still hated the words.

"Wow I did good," Clinton whispered under his breath.

"What?" Natasha jumped. She knew fine well what he had said but she wanted to see if he'd admit it. Clinton blushed slightly.

"Nothing…" Clinton muttered. Natasha stood up and cracked her back.

"Right, if Rose is _anything_ like Rosie we better get going now or she'll trash the joint," she said sill stretching. Clinton nodded and stood up before following her out of his warehouse.

When they re-entered the apartment they were greeted by Rosie having an argument on the phone.

"NO!" she shouted rubbing her temple, "Of course I'm sure it's completely safe!... It has the best defensive technology around!... Don't you even-!... Oh my god for the last time yes!... Me Mr Rogers, listen to me!... Yes! I wouldn't recommend it if I didn't think it wasn't safe! Dr Banner is already there!"

"Rose who you fighting with?" Clinton asked as he threw the door open. He was happy he was on this side of the phone.

"Mr Rodgers," she put her hand over the mike. Clinton rolled his eyes and went to the fridge. Natasha stared at the girl in front of her. Well she now knew Steve was alive.

"Trust me Mr Rogers it is a very safe place…. Yes….. Uh hu… Ok…. Right, yes of course…. Thank you Mr Rogers…. Yes I'll see you tomorrow at 1500. Goodbye Mr Rogers," she smiled. As soon as she hung up she chucked her phone on the couch and flopped down next to it muttering under her breath.

"So why are you fighting with the Captain again?" Clinton asked taking a sip of beer. Rose looked over at him and as soon she saw the beer in his hand stormed over and grabbed it out his hand.

"It's eleven o'clock in the morning Barton! Just because you found out about Bobbie doesn't mean I'm going to let you slip into the way you used to be!" she cried as she took it out his hand and pored it down the sink. Clinton stared at the murky brown liquid falling out of the bottle and down the drain. Once it was all gone Rose moved over to the fridge, took out two six packs, opened them all and begun to pour them out one by one. Clinton jumped forwards but Rose stopped him with her foot. When Clinton began to attack Rose's foot Natasha decided it was time to intervene. She grabbed his arms and held him backwards.

"Trust us Clinton; it's for your own good. Let her do it." Natasha whispered soothingly. Clinton relaxed and let Rose pour out the beer.

"Thanks Ms Romanoff," Rose nodded as she dumped the empty cans in the bin.

"Call me Natasha," Natasha stared at her.

"Widow as a compromise?" Rose asked. She hardly ever used Barton's real name let alone a stranger's.

"For now," Natasha smiled.

"But hopefully you won't be here for much longer; you have your own dimension to get back to after all. We will get you back Widow. I've got Dr Banner working on it as well as Dr Foster, Dr Lewis and Dr Ross," Rose leant against the sink. Natasha nodded. She'd give anything to get back to her dimension. With that Clinton walked into his bedroom. They both stared after him.

"Just you and me tonight. Barton, Hill, Coulson, Dr Foster, Dr Lewis and Dr Ross always go to their pub last Saturday of every month. I'm sure I can 'talk' Barton into letting you go." Rose cracked her knuckles and glared at his bedroom door.

Natasha stifled a laugh. Rose was only a teenager but there was no doubt in her mind that she couldn't beat up Clinton. Especially as she was trained by the Red Room and that she has the enhancers. Rose was pretty much living her life, just with another code name.

"I'll ask, thanks for the offer," Natasha smiled. Rose nodded before heading to her bedroom and closing the door behind her.

Natasha stayed in the kitchen for a couple of minutes before walking over to the window and staring out across the city. Not far away she could make out the tower, her home. The writing on the side wasn't the same; it wasn't the Avengers A. On the side of the tower was Oscorp. Natasha sighed. Even her home had been taken over by Oscorp here as well as her team, her job and her friends.


	7. Missing Widow

**This chapter wasn't going to be in the cut at all but WhiteRaven3713 asked for it and I thought I would write it anyway. It's not really part of the story line more of an extra but I hope you'll enjoy it all the same.**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Missing Widow

Normal dimension – Avengers Tower, 1 week after Natasha's "disappearance"

All of the Avengers apart from Bruce and Tony sat in the main floor of the tower not saying a word. After the portal had closed behind Natasha the machine blew up sending them all flying and causing half of the compound to fall down around them. Unwillingly they fled the compound before carrying out the rest of the mission. As soon as they had got back from the Helicarrier, Bruce and Tony went straight into the labs to try and figure something out. No one had seen them for days let alone heard anything from then.

Suddenly the lift doors pinged open causing there's heads to snap up. Bruce and Tony walked out of the lift in a very sorry state. No one spoke for what seemed like hours until Steve finally spoke up. He nervously gulped before clearing his throat.

"Well... Have you… em… have you found anything?" he whispered nervously. The pair shook their heads sorrowfully. That was not the answer they wanted to receive. Seeing this Rosie got up and stormed to the window whilst Clint punched the couch angrily.

"I hate to be the one to say it but she's gone. I'm sorry Clint but with the machine destroyed she's as good as dead," Tony muttered sorrowfully. No one spoke. They all just sat there too caught up in their team mate's apparent death.

"This is not your fault Rosie," Thor shook his head. Rosie span round angrily to face the group once again anger in her eyes.

"Yes it is! You're all thinking it! It should be me! She saved my ass! Again! If I could just use the fucking suit properly none of this would be happening!" she shouted her anger finally spilling over. Clint got up and walked over to her. He leant against the window arms crossed looking at her sorrow in his eyes.

"None of this is your fault Rosie and for the record you can use the suit properly," he gave her a weak smiled. Rosie tensed.

"What? No shouting? You've not come to blame it all on me again?" she whispered the tears finally starting to fall. Clint just shook his head before pulling Rosie into a hug.

"So what do we tell Fury?" Clint asked as soon as he had handed the still crying Rosie over to Tony. They all looked at each other. How were they going to tell him?

"What? That we've lost half of Strike Team Delta _again_? That's going to go down great!" Bruce looked at Clint sarcastically. Clint rolled his eyes at Bruce's sudden cockiness. Rosie turned in Tony's arms to face the team.

"Fury's gonna flip! We can't tell him," she muttered weakly.

"He's going to find out eventually though. Just imagine how pissed he'd be if it leaked to the press and he found out that way!" Clint glared at him. Tony groaned and pinched his forehead leaning his chin against Rosie's head.

"Erg this is the whole Winter Soldier mess all over again! Where are the girls when you need them?!" he groaned.

"How about this, we leave it for a couple of days giving us more time to try and get Natasha back and more time to figure out how to tell him then we tell the Director if we haven't found her?" Steve put the idea forward. After a minute they nodded before disappearing to their own floors.

11:37pm Avengers Tower

Rosie stood on the balcony of the tower leaning against the rails looking at the city beneath her. Sighing she let her head drop. Everywhere she goes trouble seems to follow. Why was it that the second most important woman in her life had to give her life for hers? Too caught up in her own world she didn't notice Clint come up behind her.

"Can't sleep either hu?" he asked.

"How can I with news like that? She gave her life for mine basically," Rosie scoffed.

"Yeah I know, I was there…" he sighed. Rosie turned to look at him before speaking.

"I'm not giving up. She never gave up on me so it's the least I can do," she started causing Clint to look up at her, "I will find her Clint I promise you that, I will find her." Clint raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"And how are you going to do that? If both Bruce _and _Tony couldn't find anything then how do you think you can?" he asked. Rosie shrugged.

"I don't know I just have to try. I understand that they are smarter than me and are some of the best brains in the world but they don't have my determination! Tasha means more to me then both of them combined!" she cried defensively. Clint sighed and rubbed his forehead he was not going to get her to change her mind.

"When are you leaving?" he asked. Rosie thought for a moment.

"I don't know it could be days, weeks, months…" she sighed.

"Well I'm coming with you." Rosie shook her head. No this was something she had to do alone.

"No, you have to stay here. Watch my back ok?"

"You know I will." Rosie smiled at him before walking past him and towards the door leading inside. She'd nearly gone inside when Clint shouted at her.

"Rosie! Whatever the hell you're doing just be careful ok?" he shouted to her. Rosie smiled before nodding and disappearing inside. With her now gone inside Clint moved to the balcony rails. Hands linked together he looked at New York.

"Wherever you are Tasha… be careful, we're coming for you, I promise we will find you…" he whispered before closing his eyes.

A couple days later – S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier

"YOU WHAT?!" Fury shouted. Using Fury's rage Rosie slipped out the room closing the door silently behind her. Through the door she could hear Steve trying to explain everything to Fury. Quickly she walked away from the office and towards the hanger. She was about half way there when someone shouted at her.

"Rosie!" someone shouted behind her. She turned round to see Clint walking towards at her. She thought she'd got out unnoticed but apparently not.

"Where are you going?" he asked once he'd finally caught up with her. Rosie looked at him before pulling a disposable phone out of her S.H.I.E.L.D. catsuit boot. Shoving it in his hand she spoke.

"I'm going back to South Korea, don't tell anyone they'll just worry, use this to get into contact with me if it's extremely important like New York disaster important. I'm going rogue ok, this is completely out of S.H.I.E.L.D. I'll see you later Clint," she smiled.

"Be careful," he smiled pulling her into a hug.

"I will, don't tell anyone," she whispered.

"I won't see you later Lill' Red." Rosie winked at him before turning and running down the hall and out of sight, for how long neither of them new. Clint watched until her red hair and gone out of sight before turning and heading back to Fury's office.


	8. Retrieving the Captain

Chapter 7 – Retrieving the Captain

Natasha walked along the run down streets to Clinton and Rose's apartment. She'd decided to leave the pub earlier, she was sick fed up on guys hitting on her. For a minute she'd forgotten why she hated pubs.

When she reached the apartment it was around eleven o'clock and the apartment was dark apart from a dull light creeping out from the gaps around Rose's door.

"Rose it's me," she called as she closed the door.

"Right," Rose called back from her bedroom door. Natasha knew she was standing there, by the door with a dagger in hand; she'd have done the same thing. She shook her head at the thought before lying down on the couch and bringing the blanket up around her.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew Clinton was stumbling through the door. Natasha looked up at him before groaning and throwing her head back.

"Hey Red!" he slurred. Natasha glared at him.

"Are you drunk?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Clinton smiled with the same shit-eating grin as Clint's. That only confirmed that he was.

"No…" he waddled over to Natasha and whispered, "I'm gonna tell you a secret. I'm very drunk but don't tell Rose or that Red girl… what's her name? Natasha that's it." Natasha could smell the drink off of him. With a sigh Natasha swung her legs over the couch.

"Come on you, you need to go to bed," she pushed him towards the bedroom.

"But I don't wanna," Clinton pouted. Natasha ignored him and pushed him into his bedroom. When he was changed into his PJ bottoms she pushed him into the bed and stomped towards the living room.

"Natasha," he whined just as she was about to leave.

"What?!" she snapped. Clinton looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Stay, please."

"No."

"Please." Natasha sighed and rubbed her temple. Dam it. Why did it have to be the Clint version? With one look that's all it took to break her. Even this Clint had a hold over her.

"Fine," she walked back to the bed and climbed under the covers, "but if you try anything you're dead."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I don't take advantage of pretty girls; bed's just too big… I want Bobbie back…"

"No. No you don't, you call her you'll regret it. Now go to sleep."

The next morning Clinton woke with one hell of a hangover. Rose took a great pleasure in making as much noise as possible to make it hell. It was around one when someone knocked on the door. Rose opened it and ushered the other members of the Order of the Eagle into the small living room. They took off their civilian clothes to reveal their suits underneath. Rose quickly changed into hers and chucked one to Clinton and Natasha. Once everyone was ready they took off the vent cover and slid into the jet.

"So what's going on?" Natasha asked.

"We're going to move Captain America," Rose said slipping on a headset before pushing some buttons on the control panels.

"How didn't I know about this?" Clinton grumbled.

"You were out of your face, you wouldn't remember," Rose shrugged. Clinton grumbled and went to sit in one of the pilots seats.

"Oh no you don't," Jane pushed him out the way and sat down, "you're still drunk, you drank too much last night!"

"And you didn't?" Clinton scoffed.

"No because I know a little word I like to call_ limits_!" Jane stressed the word. Clinton rolled his eyes and stomped to the back of the jet.

"Whatever," he muttered. Natasha stared after him before going to sit down beside Darcy and Betty. She'd just sat down when Rose started up the jet ignoring Clinton stropping in the back of the jet next to Coulson.

Five minutes later they were out of New York. Before Natasha even knew what was going on they were over the ocean and going supersonic. Natasha turned to Darcy who was closest to her.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Natasha had full expected him to be in some remote area of America he is Captain America after all! Darcy turned round to face Natasha. She was obviously slightly hung-over from the night before. So Clinton wasn't the only one. Rubbing her face she started to speak.

"We're going to London to get Cap back," she muttered. Natasha looked at Darcy carefully. In her dimension they were together but this dimension Darcy seemed to be taking no interest. With a sigh Natasha sat back and looked out the window. She just prayed she got back soon. She's missing them, all of them. Her team mates, her friends but most importantly her family. She could only pray to whatever gods that exist that they're all still safe and still alive. She can't imagine what this is doing to them, especially Clint. Natasha had a fair idea though. Rosie would be blaming herself and would be beating herself up over it, Clint would be mopping around the tower pretty much a wreck, Tony and Bruce would be stuck in the labs trying to figure out how to get her back, Thor would be trying to help but be making everything worse, Steve would be trying to help Clint and the girls would be looking on helplessly as they all slowly fell apart.

Natasha pulled the balaclava over her face as the ramp was lowered. This time Rose, Clinton, Coulson, Hill and herself would all be going to get the Captain. The cargo door slowly opened and as soon as it hit the ground they walked out. The cold air hit Natasha like a ton of bricks. Yes she maybe be Russian but it doesn't mean she likes the cold! She followed Rose, Clinton, Coulson and Hill through the quiet streets of London. It was around twelve at night and the outskirts of the city was dead. They made their way through the back streets sticking to the shadows and weapons out. Natasha scanned the streets, if something went wrong she'd need a way out, a way back to the jet.

They'd been walking for five minutes when they came across what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Natasha looked up to the broken windows of the warehouse. They were hiding him here? In an abandoned warehouse in a rundown part of London? Out of all the places to hide a super soldier they chose a warehouse. Defiantly not her choice of hiding place but what did she expect when she heard they were going to London? To find him in Buckingham palace?

She watched as Clinton put a code into a security pad she'd failed to see and do a facial scan. When he pulled away there was a tell tail bling before the doors started to slide open. So maybe this wasn't just you average abandoned warehouse, she'll give them that. One by one they filled into the warehouse. As soon as Natasha was in the door slammed shut. As they went Clinton entered more numbers into pads and did more facial scans. Natasha guessed he was turning off security protocols. Not long after they arrived at another metal door. This time The Order of the Eagle Agents went forward and placed their hands on the scanner. Once again there was a tell tail bling and the door slid open. They all started to walk inside, Natasha more carefully than the others. When she was inside she was greeted by the sight of the Captain standing up shield in hand.

"Captain." Rose nodded.

"You're early, very early." he grumbled still half asleep. Rose shrugged.

"Change of plans. Get packed and let's get going," Rose ordered. The Captain nodded and went to get his bags he'd packed just before he went to bed, only a couple of hours ago.

Natasha studied the Captain carefully. Thankfully in this dimension he had the super soldier serum. So that part of history was ok. Maybe if she could pin point where it all went wrong she could help make it better. If she helped here that would wipe away a lot of red from her ledger. But it's not all about that. These people, not just the Avengers, shouldn't have to live in fear that they're going to get killed. No one should. She knows what it's like and it's the worst thing in the world.

"Widow what you waiting for? Oscorp? Let's get going!" Hill barked snapping Natasha back to the present to see everyone staring at her.

"Yeah I'm coming," she hissed before walking towards the door. They retraced their steps back through the "abandoned" warehouse with Natasha bringing up the rear. Rose fell behind and came up beside her.

"Do you know the Captain? In you dimension I mean," she asked carefully. Natasha looked down to her a faint smile pulling at her lips.

"Yes I know Cap; he's a member of the team I'm on. He's our leader." she looked to Cap's back.

"Widow I never got to ask… who are or… were my parents?" Rose looked up at her. Natasha was glad they both wore balaclavas. If they weren't she was sure she would have cracked and told Rose everything. Rosie has that kind of effect on her, on nearly everyone one who comes into contact with her. Pretty much everyone apart from villains instantly love Rosie and will bend to her will, you could call that her superpower.

"I have a feeling you'll find out soon enough," Natasha muttered. She was surprised she didn't know already. Tony and most likely Pepper were in the Order of the Eagle's protection. Rose nodded and continued to walk alongside Natasha in silence. Both girls immediately went on the lookout as soon as they stepped outside. Most of the transfers, extractions and evacuations go by without incident, Dr Banner's extraction being one of the exceptions.

They arrived back at the jet unchallenged. Fortunately Oscorp still didn't know about the Captain's whereabouts. They climbed back into the jet and Rose pressed the button to bring the cargo door back up. Once the door was in place the five removed their balaclavas. Rose quickly took her seat in the pilot's seat. As soon as she had sat down Jane took off and as soon as she was ready Rose took over.

They arrived back in New York not long after midnight. Rose drove the jet right into the river making the Captain gasp. Soon they were being lifted up into the hanger. Betty lowered the ramp and they walked out. The Captain carried his bags inside the mansion. They headed up to the main floor to find Bruce.

"Bruce?!" Betty called repeatedly. Bruce walked down the stairs half asleep.

"What's going on? Am I getting moved again?" he yawned.

"Quite the opposite Dr Banner. We've got you a new house mate. Dr Banner meet Steve Rodgers aka Captain America, Mr Rodgers meet Dr Bruce Banner aka the Hulk," Rose explained arms crossed. Steve moved forward and shook Bruce's hand.

"Dr Banner," Steve smiled.

"Mr Rodgers," Bruce smiled

"Call me Steve," Steve told him.

"Then call me Bruce," Bruce muttered.

"Right their talking let's go," Rose whispered.

"No. stay put," Clint hissed. Rose groaned and looked up at him. Seconds later Bruce and Betty disappeared up stairs. Steve picked up his bags again and went towards the stairs.

"Why don't you help him?" Natasha whispered to Darcy. Match making didn't suit her but if she was going to fix this dimension she might as well start with Steve and Darcy.

Darcy stared at Natasha for a moment before running up the stairs after Steve. Natasha smiled softly to herself. Being with the Avengers has made her soft and honestly if it's just around them she doesn't mind. You know how she knows it? She misses them like crazy and wants nothing more than to be with them. Clint especially. She wanted to be in his arms, kiss his lips and just be with him not this dimension's Clint _her_ Clint. Having someone that looks exactly like Clint just makes it harder. Everything's just to god dam hard to try and ignore but she just has to get past it. She needs to sort this shit out. This dimension's version of her wasn't around long enough to stop this happening so it's her job to put it back to normal the best she can.

Hours later the sun was up and the New York streets were their normal busy selves. Deciding it would be the best time to leave Clinton, Rose and Natasha left the mansion in civilian clothes. They'd all agreed to leave the jet there in the mansion as it was nearly in the middle of all their apartments. They walked up the stairs to the floor their apartment was on in silence. Once they reached the top they froze as they saw the blond standing at their door. Rose was about to shove Natasha back down the stairs but it was too late Bobbie had already seen them. Clinton glared at Bobbie, lips pursed and immediately Rose knew she was going to have to do all the talking, great.

"Who's that?" Bobbie demanded glaring at Natasha.

"None of your business, Morse. Get lost there's nothing for you here, I've already burnt all your stuff." Rosie hissed warningly.

Bobbie was terrified of what Rose would do to her but she put on a brave face. She had to speak to Clinton. He had to know. This was just too important to leave him out off.

"Got yourself a little slut have you?" Bobbie smirked.

Natasha clenched her fists. This Bobbie may be more annoying than Bobbie the Bitch Morse in her dimension. Natasha was just about to punch her when Rose spoke up. Bobbie got lucky.

"No actually, she's my cousin." Rose growled. Natasha tried not to react to the word cousin. Really? That was the best she could come up with? Cousins?! Brilliant.

"You don't have any family!" Bobbie laughed.

"Well actually I do, Clinton's been helping me look for my family tree for months and Natalie here is my cousin, the only alive family I have left. Now get out of my sight before I do something I _won't_ regret." Rose hissed. That wasn't a lie. Clinton had been helping her look for her family but the Red Room were good at covering their tracks. They couldn't find anything. No birth certificates for a Rose Stalingrad born in 1999 anywhere. They tried everything they could think of but nothing came up. Rose pushed Clinton past Bobbie and towards the door. Natasha glared at Bobbie one last time before walking past her making sure her shoulder hit her on the way past. Clinton had just unlocked the door when Bobbie called to him.

"I'm pregnant and it's yours."


	9. Babies, Kidnappings and Broken Promises

Chapter 8 – Babies, Kidnappings and Broken Promises

They all froze. What? What did she just say? No she did not just say that! Slowly both Rose and Natasha turned to look at Clinton. How was he going to take this? How are you meant to take this? You just find out your wife has been cheating on you for like four years, you get a divorce and then she shows up at your door a couple days later saying she's pregnant with your kid. How are you meant to react to that? By the looks of it Clinton didn't know how to himself. Rose leant over to Natasha.

"What?!" she whispered, "Did this happen-"

"Nope." Natasha cut her off. This had never happened to Clint. When they got a divorce after Clint found out about Bobbie cheating on him there was just a lot of shouting around base, deadly looks, moping around, very dead dummies, terrified Recruits, Junior Agents and Rookies and death threats. No announced pregnancies.

"You're what?" Clinton stuttered.

"I'm pregnant," Bobbie repeated. Clinton went silent. Rose and Natasha had no option but to stand their Bobbie was blocking the way to the stairs and Clinton the way to the apartment.

"If this is one of your messed up ways to get back together then you're just sick!" Clinton spat.

"No it's not! I went to the doctors to make sure. I am pregnant Clinton and it's yours!" Bobbie squealed.

"How do you know? You've slept with nearly every male Agent in Oscorp and that used to be in S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury would be ashamed of you! We were in the special ops division; we were the best of the best! Now you've gone and turned your back on all of us, me, Rose, Coulson, Hill, Jane, Darcy, Betty even Fury himself! All of us! Your friends Fury would hate you for this!" Clinton shouted. Bobbie froze. How _dare _he mention Fury!

"Don't you _dare_ bring Fury into this! He was a great man don't disrespect him this way!"

"Me?! Disrespect him?! You're the one that's spitting and dancing on his grave! You've turned yourself into Osborn's little spy! I wouldn't be surprised if you killed him! You've stabbed him in the back!" Clinton screamed.

"How dare you accuse me of that! I'm just doing what I need to survive!" Bobbie screamed before calming down slightly, "I know it's yours because I've not slept with anyone else in two months."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? Well done you two months! Do you want a gold star or something?! Just get out of here Morse!" Clinton cried before turning on his heels and storming inside. Rose turned to Natasha and nodded inside. Natasha understood immediately. She'd take care of Clinton whilst Rose got Bobbie away from here. Natasha went inside and as soon as she did Rose moved to stand in front of the doorway arms crossed.

"Clinton!" Bobbie called after him. She tried to push her way past but Rose blocked her way.

"Get out of here Morse." Rose hissed.

"I need to speak with him!" she demanded.

"No I think you've done enough. Get out!" Rose growled.

"I'm not afraid of you Stalingrad." Bobbie said. She tried to keep her voice from shaking but Rose could pick out she was scared of her. Rose stepped forward and Bobbie leapt back hitting the opposite wall.

"Get. Out. Of. Here. _Now_." Rose said her voice very sinister. Bobbie took a second before slowly turning and walking away.

Natasha walked towards Clinton's bedroom and knocked on the door. After a second Clinton hadn't replied she just opened the door and walked in. Clinton was at the bottom of his bed head in his hands. Natasha walked over to him and sat down next to him. After a couple of minutes silence Natasha spoke.

"Well you took that well," she laughed. Clinton laughed softly before looking up.

"Why now? Why not before. What if she'd got pregnant before that would have save everything wouldn't it," he muttered. Natasha looked at him. There they are those two little words. Why does nearly everything she does or hears have those two bloody words.

"Yeah but what if she did the same thing and your child would end up being in the middle of all the arguments and eventually a divorce," Natasha put her arm around his shoulders.

"I don't think I'm ready to be a Dad…" Clinton muttered, "What if I turn out like mine? Surely you know about that right?"

"Yeah I know and trust me you'll never be like your Dad," Natasha told him soothingly.

"How do you know?" Clinton asked looking her right in the eyes. Natasha smiled at him.

"Because I just do, you'll be a great Dad." Clinton smiled at Natasha before getting up and heading to the living room. Natasha got up as well and followed him out the room. When she came into the living room Clinton was nowhere to be seen. Natasha looked around confused she saw Rose's door open and was about to go into it when Clinton came running out and over to the front door. Natasha followed him an eyebrow raised. He looked out the door before looking back to Natasha worry on his face.

"Where's Rose?" he asked worried. Natasha furrowed her eyebrows together.

"What? She was keeping Bobbie from coming inside, she's not out there?" Natasha asked.

"No and she'd not in her room either… she would have said if she was going," Clinton stuttered worriedly his face was full of panic. Natasha was about to reply when four men broke through the windows and started firing at them. They both dropped to the floor and crawled behind the kitchen counter. Clinton opened the cupboard door and handed a gun to Natasha and got one for himself. They both jumped up and shot a couple of bullets before ducking back down. Those few seconds was enough for Natasha though. She'd recognise those outfits anywhere.

"Red Room Agents!" Natasha cried.

"Shit! They've finally come for Rose!" Clinton cursed. They shot back up again and shot the four agents dead. Once they were sure it was safe they got up. Clinton looked around the apartment worried before he snapped into mission mode, a face Natasha knew only too well.

"We to find her, _now_."

"Agreed." Natasha nodded. Clinton ran back into his bedroom and came back out with a jacket, his bow and quiver, a pair of sunglasses and some guns. He chucked the guns at Natasha and told her to get a jacket out of Rose's wardrobe. Natasha did as she was told and got the biggest one she could find (a denim jacket) before hiding the guns inside and running back into the living room. Clinton now had the sunglasses on and as soon as Natasha came out they both ran to the door and out the apartment building. Natasha followed Clinton as they ran through the crowds of New York.

"So where are we going?!" Natasha cried dodging the thousands of people.

"I have a feeling I know where she is, after what I just shouted about I'm pretty sure!" Clinton cried back. Natasha nodded and followed him through the crowds.

Eventually they came across Central Park and they rushed inside. Clinton went down one of the quitter paths and they could finally run as fast as they could. Natasha noticed Clinton's hand twitching to where his bow was hidden. She knew what he was thinking, Clint would be thinking the exact same if it was her and him in this position – if they lay one finger on her their dead. Eventually they came across a fenced off area. Natasha looked to the sign as they ran under the metal arch. It read _Central Park Cemetery. _Natasha raised an eyebrow why would she be in- oh.

Sure enough there was Rose standing at a grave with newly placed flowers on it. It was a simple grave not that fancy it was obvious they'd paid for it out of their own pocket. Natasha squinted to get a better look at the name. When she saw it she stopped dead in her tracks. When she saw they were going into a cemetery she knew it was going to be that name but it didn't mean she was ready for it. On the gravestone was;

_R.I.P._

_Nick Fury._

_A beloved friend, boss, hero and a great man. He will be missed._

_Died 22nd December 2011_

Once Natasha had reigned herself from the shock of seeing Fury's grave she looked over to Clinton. He too seemed a little tearful. Clinton must have known she had been looking at him as he spoke.

"Rose and I were in the Helicarrier just going for a mission when we heard gun shots from the direction of Fury's office. We ran straight for it. By the time we reached him Fury was bleeding bad and there was no way we could save him. Rose and I instinctively tried to stop the bleeding as much as we could, if we couldn't save him then we wanted to find the killer and make them pay. Fury told us he regretted nothing and that he made the right decision letting Rose in. That whatever happens I'm always to watch Rose's back and she to watch mine. He also told us not to let Osborn take control but if he did we need to get it back. He was dying in our arms and it was killing us. Rose started screaming in her com for a medical team and Coulson, Hill, Jane, Betty and Darcy to get down to Fury's office. I was trying to get him to tell us who shot him when they all came in but not the medical team. He told us it was Osborn and with his dying breath he told us to protect the world from Osborn… It was then the medic team came in and took his body away. Rose broke down crying along with Darcy, Jane and Betty. I went to comfort Rose and covered in our boss's blood I started crying as well. We all stayed in his office for hours crying letting no one in. It was in those hours of weakness Osborn grabbed control, we were the only ones strong enough to stop him and we failed. When we found out ten hours after his death we started kicking ourselves. We couldn't even carry out his final wish. If we'd just gone out Hill could have taken control and we wouldn't be in this situation. We knew we'd failed but as Fury told us there's _always_ another way. Putting that belief to use and our anger over his death we formed the Order of the Eagle in Fury's office. When we came out Osborn sent us all home and demoted Hill. He'd already fired 80% of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. They were the ones who were truly Fury's followers but he left us with another 10%. The other 10% were his followers within S.H.I.E.L.D… After a week he called us back, but not to S.H.I.E.L.D. Oscorp. We could have said no right then and there but being in the belly of the beast would be the best place to strike. Two months after Fury's death he started to hunt down Super Heroes we started to get the out and well you don't need to every detail," Clinton sighed staring at the grave.

"No, I want to know I think I can help get it back to the way it used to be but I need to know everything. After Rose is safe you have to tell me _everything_," Natasha demanded. Clinton nodded. She said she could help and he believes her, she knows what it's meant to be like so maybe she can.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"For what?" Natasha questioned, she'd done nothing yet.

"For saying you'll help." he smiled and Natasha before turning back to Rose, "Rose!" As soon as she turned to look at them the saw them but it was too late. They'd never get to her in time. Ten men leapt out from behind graves, bushes and trees. Five men launched for Rose whilst the other five pulled out guns and started firing at Clinton and Natasha.

"LOOK OUT!" he screamed just as the men grabbed her. Rose screamed, she was absolutely petrified and Clinton knew it.

Natasha took out the guns and Clinton his bow. The knelt behind separate gravestones and started firing at the Red Room Agents. Clinton watched in horror as Rose was dragged kicking and screaming for him to help her away into the trees. It pained Clinton to hear but more that he couldn't get to her.

"ROSE NO!" he screamed as rushed forward and ran after her.

"Clinton you idiot!" Natasha hissed as she shot the last two men.

"CLINTON HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!" Rose's cry got fainter. Natasha and Clinton chased them through the trees. They'd just got out of the trees in time to see a jeep driving away. Clinton was out first and collapsed to the ground in defeat. Natasha slowed as she watched the jeep drive out of sight she quickly memorised the registration plate HJC 9846. She put her hand up to the com link in her ear that she hadn't taken out. She pressed the button calling everyone else's coms. She knew Rose's will have been squashed by now.

"What is it?" Hill's voice came through first.

"I'm in the middle if an experiment this better be important!" Jane demanded.

"And I'm helping but what's up guys?" Darcy chirped.

"This better be quick I have a mountain of Clinton's unfinished mission reports I need to complete staring me in the face," Coulson grumbled.

"Is everything all right?" Betty's happy voice came through the com.

"This is Widow… Agent captured…" she delivered the blow that silenced them all.


	10. A Widow's Touch

**I know for a fact I won't be updating tomorrow so Merry Christmas everyone for tomorrow! Anyway enjoy the chapter R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 9 – A Widow's Touch

The silence went on for what felt like hours but in reality it had only been a couple of seconds. Hill was the first to speak.

"What who is it?" she asked quickly. Natasha tensed; it was like telling children their puppy had been ran over.

"Rose," she whispered. There was a sickening silence before something exploded and there a crash.

"No!" Coulson screamed. She was like his kid, she can't be taken!

"Dam it! Darcy help me clean this up!" Jane squealed. There was then a click of guns and a slam of the door.

"Where are you? I'm on my way," Hill said coldly.

"At the back of the Central Park Cemetery," Natasha moved over to Clinton.

"Right." That was the last the last thing from Hill before there was a buzz of a com being disconnected.

"Coulson get out of your office, we're going to a cemetery!" Betty shouted over the com. There were then two separate buzzes of Coulson and Betty's coms disconnecting.

"Jane! Jane! Just leave it! Let's go!" Darcy called before there was the last two coms disconnecting. Natasha dropped to the floor in front of Clinton.

"Clinton?" she asked sweetly. He looked up at Natasha tears streaming down his face. He looked so venerable, so broken. It pained Natasha just to look at him; it was like she'd been stabbed in the chest.

"I've failed him again Natasha! He told me to take care of her no matter what and I can't even do that! She's back with those monsters! They'll punish her for leaving! It's my entire fault! I've failed her and I've failed Fury again!" Clinton cried. Natasha's heart sunk. Had she put Clint through this every time she disappeared?

"Oh Clint," she cooed, not caring she got his name wrong. She threw her arms around him and hugged him as he cried into her top.

"It'll be ok, you've not failed him." she whispered soothingly, "Have you forgotten what Fury told you? There's always another way. That means you can still have her back we just need to go get her back." Clinton looked up at her and looked into her eyes. He smiled weakly before looking to where the jet had been left.

"You're right. Now I get to see what it's like to have a partnership with the Black Widow," Clinton laughed whipping away the tears. Natasha rolled her eyes before patching back through to Hill and telling her to bring her the catsuit she came in. Hill agreed not questioning why.

Ten minutes later Hill came running into view. She started talking frantically. Clinton did her best to calm her down but to no avail. Clinton just gave up and rubbed his temple. Natasha couldn't help but smile at the pair. After a moment she snapped back into Widow mode.

"Agent Hill slow down, what do you need to say!" Natasha demanded.

"Did you see the registration plate?" Hill asked slowly.

"No," Clinton groaned.

"I did," Natasha nodded.

"At least _one_ of you is living up to their job title!" Hill growled glaring at Clinton, "What was the registration?"

"HJC 9846," Natasha repeated. Hill nodded before quickly pulling out her phone and hammering away on the though screen. Without looking up Hill handed Natasha her catsuit. Natasha took it off of her and went to change in the trees. When she came back Clinton was looking her up and down.

"Why'd you want your catsuit? People will see you," Clinton eyed her. Natasha just smirked at him as she lifted up her Widow bites.

"Because," she smirked, "It has all my weapons." She snapped them around her wrist with a click. Clinton shrugged before going to change his suit.

When he came back out everyone else was there and in their suits. Natasha quickly explained everything that had happened and it left them in silence. Hill was he first to speak.

"We need the jet, I have their location," Hill grumbled. They all turned and ran towards the mansion. They arrived at the mansion minutes later. They burst through the doors causing Bruce to drop the plates he was currently carrying. At the noise Steve came crashing down the stair a gun in his hand and shield on his arm.

"What's going on?" he asked looking at the group confused.

"We need the jet, Rose has been taken," Jane told them. The Order of the Eagle Agents walked past the pair and towards the stairs leading downstairs. Steve and Bruce followed much to their shock but not Natasha's.

"What are you doing?" Hill growled.

"We're coming with you." Steve told them bluntly.  
"No, we don't need more responsibilities!" Coulson shouted.

"No, let them come. Trust me," Natasha demanded. There was a silence which she knew that meant they could go. Steve and Bruce quickly ducked into the room next to the hanger and came back out seconds later in different clothes. Steve was now in his Captain America suit and Bruce in a pair of purple trousers. He explained he's been working on them and now they won't rip after he 'Hulks out'. With their two newest members ready they walked into the jet.

"We're going after the Red Room aren't we?" Cap asked for conformation. Natasha nodded as she looked over to him.

"You're all going to hate me for suggesting this but I think we need the Starks on this one," Cap told them.

"WHAT?!" cries of protest went up from the group.

"Look, Rescue and Iron Man can help out, we need the technology," Cap looked at them all. Coulson sighed before putting his phone on speaker. After a couple of rings Tony's voice came through.

"Y'ello?" he asked.

"Stark, it's Coulson," Coulson muttered.

"Hey, hey suits, what's up?!" Tony chirped.

"Tony," Pepper's voice came over the com, "Hi Phil."

"Phil? Why's he Phil? His first name is Agent!" Tony jumped.

"Are you two in your suits?" Coulson asked.

"We are," Pepper confirmed, "We're moving to the lactation you assigned us."

"Good. New plan follow these co-ordinates," Coulson told them, "We need you to come in."

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Tony told them the joking tone leaving his voice before he hung up. Hill waited until everyone had gone back to what they were doing before. Once they had she walked over to Coulson and hovered over him. Coulson looked up at her and smiled weakly. Before they'd both been promoted they'd been partners and the best before the Hawkeye and Death Adder partnership.

"Are you sure that this is the right thing to do?" Hill leant down and whispered in his ear. Coulson sighed before looking up and looking at Cap's back.

"What other choice do we have? He was right – we don't have the technology we'll need for this mission, they do."

"But getting Stark involved? He's childish, immature, reckless, a drunk!" she whispered.

"I know Maria but we need them and Pepper will be here to keep him under control. I know he's gotten worse since their child was taken but it'll be fine, you have to trust me on this Maria," he whispered. Hill sighed and walked round his chair before sitting on the arm. Coulson put his arm around her back and looked up at her as she spoke to him.

"I hope your right," she whispered.

"We have to get her back Maria. We made a promise to Fury when she came to watch her back, he knew something like this was always going to happen and we were always going to be the team to get her back." Coulson told her. Hill nodded before going to walk away. Before she could Coulson grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap. Hill looked at him confused. What was he doing? Coulson checked no one was looking before whispering.

"I know we'll make it out alive but just in case we don't, you need to know how I really feel about you and I have for years," Coulson looked at her. Maria narrowed her eyes, what was he on about?

"Phil?" she asked guardedly. He shook his head before covering her mouth with his. Maria sat there for a second like a startled rabbit before slowly snaking her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

Natasha rubbed her forehead. She'd been in Rose's shoes and she knows how critical it is they get her back ASAP. Next to her Clinton sat worrying his head off, his leg shaking anxiously. Natasha turned round to check on Coulson and Hill and what she saw brought a smiled to her face. What she was seeing could only be described as them making out on the chair. She leant over the gap and tapped Clinton before nodding to Phil and Maria. Clinton turned round confused but when he saw it smiled. At least something good came out of this.


	11. Broken Bones

Chapter 10 – Broken Bones

"We're here," Jane's voice cut through the silence that hung over the jet like a knife. Natasha looked up and looked out the window at the front. That was great but where was here exactly? Hill hadn't actually told them where they were going, she just gave Jane the co-ordinates and off they went.

"Where are we?" Natasha asked getting up out of her seat.

"Louisiana just outside of New Orleans," Darcy told them looking on the control panel as she slipped off her head set. Natasha nodded and went to stand beside Clinton. He looked at her quickly before snapping his bow out to its full length. Hill lowered the ramp before walking back over to Coulson before smiling at him knowingly and pulling down her balaclava. Natasha waited until all the balaclavas were down before walking out. As soon as they were out they walked through the trees eventually coming across a compound. Natasha crouched behind a tree her gun ready to fire. Cautiously she peered round the tree and studied the base. Natasha looked at the base confused; the Red Room had no bases in America, well not in her dimension anyway. Natasha hid back behind the tree and relayed the information to the group.

"There's six guards patrolling the perimeter with three guard dogs and there's two guards positioned in each of the three watch towers around the base," Natasha told them. It was a lot of guards for a small compound like this one. That meant they were in the right place. Rose was in those walls… somewhere. Cap looked past her to the base.

"It looks like an old military base I was in not long before I got frozen," Cap muttered.

"It's not going to be easy sneaking in, but it'll be fun," Natasha smiled slipping her gun back in its holster on her leg. Darcy looked at Natasha, eyebrow raised. Fun? Is she crazy?! They might get killed! Gunned down by the men in the watch towers!

"_This_ is your idea of _fun_?" Darcy asked, Natasha didn't reply instead she just got up and ran out of the trees, "And she's gone. Oh come on Clinton!" Darcy groaned as Clinton rushed past her. The rest of the group sat there listening to the twang of Hawkeye's bow as numerous guards fell to the ground or out of the tower windows with arrows in their eyes. They watched as Black Widow untangled her legs from one guard's dead body before rushing to another and doing the same. Once all the guards were dead they ran back to cover and dragged the group out before running to the compound.

"Starks shown up yet?" Hawkeye asked. Just as he said it the sound of rockets filled the clearing.

"What did we miss?" Iron Man asked.

"Those two killing a lot of guards," Betty nodded to Black Widow and Hawkeye. They both shrugged like it was nothing. Rescue and Iron Man looked at Natasha.

"Who's she?" Pepper asked wearily.

"We'll explain later right now one of ours is inside there," Hill started, "Dr Banner, would you do the honour of knocking?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Banner smiled. He smiled at Betty before transforming into the Hulk. The Hulk broke through the fence surrounding the perimeter and walking to the door. They all walked through the hole he had made. When they reached him again the Hulk lifted up his hands and slammed the door in. Instantly a rain of bullets came through the door. Everyone apart from Hulk, Rescue and Iron Man dived to the side. The three returned fire (or in Hulk's case smashed the Red Room Agents) and when the bullets had calmed down slightly the rest of the team came out and killed the remaining Agents. Once the last had fallen to the floor Iron Man spoke.

"There are there floors underneath us, 548 people alive in the compound and it looks like the prison's on the lowest floor but the person could be anywhere," he started, "Who are we looking for anyway? The kid?"

"Yep," Cap nodded, "Split up into two's and search this compound top to bottom, all of it we need to find her. If we lose communications meet back here in an hour, no one gets left behind ok?" They all nodded and ran off in separate directions, Black Widow and Hawkeye went off together, Hulk and Betty, Hill and Coulson, Iron Man and Rescue and the last team Cap, Darcy and Jane.

Widow and Hawkeye kicked open every door they came to on the second floor. So far every room was empty and they had no word of finding Rose for the others. Communications was still up but it mostly consisted of Tony… well, being Tony. With every door that opened and only lead to Red Room scientist or Agents that they shot dead Hawkeye got more frantic. This time when Widow kicked open a door instead of it leading to a room it lead down a corridor. After peering inside she called over to Hawkeye.

"Hawkeye, this way," she hissed. Hawkeye looked round to see her running down the dimly light corridor and running after her. The corridor was silent apart from the sound of their footsteps echoing off the stone walls. At the end of the corridor was a metal door. Widow moved to the side and nodded to Hawkeye to open it. Slowly Hawkeye opened it and they rushed into the room. Opposite the door was a bundle on the floor and around it a small puddle of blood that was steadily growing. Hawkeye dropped his bow and rushed over to the lump on the ground that was the broken, bruised and bloody body of Rose. He looked at the puddle of blood helplessly before carefully turning her over. Rose's eyes opened slightly and a weak smiled crossed her face.

"Hawkeye…" she whispered.

"Yeah it's me, we're here to take you home," he told her soothingly.

Widow looked round the room wearily. It wasn't right. It was all _too_ easy. This was the Red Room. It shouldn't be like this. Slowly she moved in front of Hawkeye and the broken body of Death Adder. There must be something coming, it's the Red Room for crying out loud! But what? That was the thing that scared her most of all. Hawkeye had just stood up with Death Adder hang limply in his arms, her arm hang bellow him and her now crimson dyed hair hanging over his arm, when a voice filled the room.

"You didn't think I was going to let you go that easily did you?" the voice asked speaking with a thick Russian accent. Widow recognised it instantly. Death Adder whimpered in Hawkeye's arms as the voice spoke only confirming Widow's suspicions. It was him.

"Ivan," she hissed.

"Who?" Hawkeye whispered to her.

"Ivan Petrovitch, he's the head of the Red Room," Widow whispered. Behind them a door that they'd both failed to see slowly opened. They both span round and watched the man come through the door. Widow tensed before walking back into the shadows. Not because she was scared of him because she didn't want him to see her she was meant to be dead. Half of Ivan's face burnt and the other face was covered in scars. Ivan caught Hawkeye staring at his face and smirked.

"Quiet a face isn't it? You want to know how I got them? Her," he nodded to Adder who was currently cowering weakly in Hawkeye's arms. Ivan smirked.

"She burnt my face the first time she tried to escape, chucked me into the fire. Once we caught her again not far away from the compound we whipped her memory. All these scars were from failed escape attempts. Every time we whipped her memory. Then we sent her to Berlin where you were sent to kill her and cornered her in Budapest where you gave her the chance she needed. You took our best experiment away from us and for that you'll have to pay the price. Who's your friend you brought with you?" Ivan smirked. He'd finally noticed Widow standing in the shadows. Hawkeye as always knew _exactly_ what to say.

"The spirit to take you to hell, your own personal demon," he smirked. Ivan looked at him confused. What was he on about? His own personal demon? Ha! As if. If he had one it would have come to take him to hell a _long_ time ago. It would have come when he stole the baby Rose then Rosie from her birth parents and trained her to be a mindless killer. Or when he burnt down Natalia's house with her family inside but saved her, fooling the toddler into thinking he was family before training her to be a mindless killer before giving her the enhancers that lead her to kill herself like all those girls before. She'd been his favourite, she'd been reliable and she never tried to escape unlike Rose. Natalia was the best they'd had until she'd killed herself. If only they'd got the enhancers right the first time, they'd have the perfect Черная вдова – Black Widow.

Widow took this as her time to step out of the shadows, her lips coiled up into a deadly smirk. When Ivan laid eyes on her he froze. He must be seeing things. He saw her body he felt for her pulse, she was dead!

"Hello Ivan, I'm here to take you to hell," she spat.

"Natalia…. No, you're dead!" he cried.

"Exactly, they want you down there, the spirits are screaming for your sole and they sent me to retrieve it, your greatest achievement," she smirked. Ivan stumbled backwards believing every word Widow spoke. When he hit the wall he searched for the door.

"You can't hide Ivan. We're coming for you," she hissed. Widow lifted up her leg and kicked him as hard as she could in the face. Ivan's head flew backwards cracking against the stone cell walls. Widow strutted over to him smirking.

"You see I was given a deal, your life for mine even after all these year," she smirked slowly she crouched down beside him and whispered in his ear, "Goodbye Ivan and welcome to hell." Ivan stared up at her petrified still believing every word. Widow smirked as she pulled her favourite dagger out of its holder on her leg and plunging it into Ivan's chest. He screamed in pain causing Widow to twist it. Slowly his eyes started to close and she yanked the dagger out of his chest. Widow stood up gracefully before turning to face Hawkeye and Adder.

"I'll never get tired of hurting him but killing him is even better," she smirked. Her smile faltered when she noticed his face. Slowly she moved over and felt Adder's pulse that was there but only just. She was losing too much blood and if they didn't do something soon.

"Let's go, I'll tell the team," Widow told him. Hawkeye nodded and they ran back along the corridors.

"This is Widow, we have her but her pulse is fading fast, we need to get out of here _now_!" Widow ordered down the coms as they ran through the corridors. Seconds later Cap's voice came next.

"We'll meet you at the jet, we've found something that you might want to know," Cap told them a slight hint of anger in his voice. Both Widow and Hawkeye raised an eyebrow. Since when does Cap get angry?

"Right say when everyone's out so I can blow this place along with all the bastards in it!" Iron Man growled.

Minutes later Hawkeye and Widow emerged from the compound. They were hardly half way across the field when Betty and the now calm Bruce ran after them. Betty called after them and they stopped to let them catch up. Together the group ran to the jet and as soon as they were inside Bruce went into overdrive.

"Put her down there!" he cried before turning to Betty and telling her to get numerous things. Hawkeye did as he was told and lay Rose down on the table. Her eyes were closed and she was ghostly white.

Widow watched for a second before rushing back out. Part of the team was still inside and she wouldn't leave until they were all out, no matter how much Tony can annoy her sometimes. Widow rushed out into the field to see Coulson, Hill, Cap, Darcy and Jane rushing towards her. As soon as Cap laid eyes on her she nodded and he lifted his hand up to his ear.

"Blow it," he spoke coldly.

"Yes finally!" Iron Man smirked.

"We'll meet you back at the jet, just get out of here," Rescue came through the com link. They all ran back to the jet as the sound of explosions sounded behind them. They were running through the trees when Coulson turned to her.

"Where is she?" Coulson demanded.

"She's in the jet; Barton, Dr Ross and Dr Banner are with her," Widow told him and the rest of the group. They reached the jet seconds later and hurried into it just as the sound of rockets came towards them. They waited until Iron Man and Rescue flew into the jet before raising the cargo door. Jane and Darcy ran to the pilot seats and started up the jet. Once they were in the sky they looked over to the flaming wreckage of the Red Room compound. Natasha walked to where Cap was standing.

"So what's the news?" Natasha asked loud enough for everyone to hear. Hill, Coulson, Clinton, Tony and Pepper turned to Cap.

"I know how the Red Room got into America to set up numerous bases. They've got one in nearly every state and are kidnapping people to experiment on in every state they have a base," Cap lowered his mask and looked round the group. Anger was pretty much radiating off of him.

"Please don't say-" Hill started.

"And all because of Osborn," he spat. Hill groaned, turned and hid in Coulson's chest. Coulson sighed before wrapping his arms around her and stroking her hair. Clinton growled and ran his hands through his hair and down her face.

"God dam it!" he growled. He sunk down in a chair in defeat. They all took a seat (apart from Pepper and Tony) and looked at each other.

"We need to do something about him! I can't just sit by and watch him tare our world to pieces!" Clinton cried, "He helped the Red Room, now he's gone too far!" At this Natasha cocked an eyebrow it took him long enough to snap. How long had Osborn been in power? A couple of years? She would have snapped by now. Patience isn't her strong point.

"Yes I agree we have to do something but what?" Hill asked. They all looked round each other. Jane and Darcy put the jet on auto-pilot and came to join the group. Suddenly coughing filled the jet and they turned to look at Rose who with the help of Betty and Bruce was sitting up. She looked at them all in turn before coughing again.

"It's obvious isn't it?" she asked weakly raising an eyebrow. When no one replied she smirked and carried on.

"We have to take back S.H.I.E.L.D."


	12. Home Sweet Home

**I'm sorry this is so short but it was just to tidy up the mission and start on the plan to take down Osborn. I'll try and update again today to make up for it. R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Home Sweet Home

They all walked out of the jet and into the mansion's hanger. As soon as the cargo door hit the floor Betty and Bruce rushed Rose to the labs for a proper check-up. Everyone else walked up to the mansion living room exhausted from the mission. Tony smirked as they walked up to the living room looking at the entrance hall. It was just how he remembered leaving it. He knew Pepper was thinking the same as she walked beside him.

"She hasn't changed it a bit just like it though," Tony whispered to Pepper.

"It's good to be back home," she smiled. After being on the run for so long, going from place to place hardly being in one place for more than three months it was good to be somewhere they knew, their home and being with other people was a bonus. They all sat in the living room of the mansion discussing strategies. The takeover of Oscorp and reintroduction of S.H.I.E.L.D. is not something to be taken lightly. It's hard enough to take down a group like the Red Room is hard enough, Oscorp, that's a whole new level. Especially as they are dealing with a nut job like Osborn, the man shot his own son for crying out loud!

After a while Clinton got up and left. Natasha stared after him, she knew where he was going. Natasha tried to forget about him leaving and help with the planning of the takeover but found her mind wondering to Clinton and Rose. To this Clinton she's not his partner or his girlfriend or really has any reason to feel this protective and worried over him but he still has parts of Clint that she clung onto. Natasha got up without saying a word and walking out the living room letting on to no one that she was leaving, not that they would notice anyway, they're too busy planning the takeover. She'd hardly stepped three feet outside the room when Betty came round the corner.

"Betty," she walked over to the scientist who was closely followed by Bruce, "Have you seen Clinton?"

"Yes he's with Rose… do you want me to take you to them?" Betty asked hesitantly. Natasha nodded.

"Please."

"You go through Bruce I'll be back in a minute," Betty told Bruce. Bruce nodded and went into the living room. Betty waited until he disappeared inside before leading Natasha up the grand staircase and along the hall to the east wing of the mansion.

"They're in here, just go inside when you're ready, I'll see you back down stairs," Betty smiled before walking back down the corridor. Natasha waited until Betty had disappeared from sight before slowly opening the door. In the room was Rose who was laying on a bed with wires coming out of her body and hooked up to numerous machines fast asleep. Beside her on a chair Clinton sat guarding her sleeping form like his life depended on it just like Clint always does when Natasha's like that or Natasha does when Clint's like that. That's why their partnership is so much better than anyone else's, because they genuinely care for each other (that and their skill levels that helps to keep them alive in the field).

Clinton jumped as he heard the door creek open. Natasha smiled softly before walking over to him whilst dragging a chair over to sit beside them.

"You asked me why I thought you'd be a great Dad," Natasha started. Clinton looked up at her confused. How does protecting his partner make a difference on wither he'll be a good Dad or not.

"This is why, you're so good with her, you'll do anything for her and it'll be no different for your own child maybe even greater," Natasha smirked. Clinton laughed before looking down, away from her gaze.

"How's the planning going?" he asked. Natasha shrugged.

"Honestly I have no idea. I stopped listening after a while. They were just going round in circles," Natasha shrugged, "We better go help, I'm sure J.A.R.V.I.S. will say if something happens."

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Clinton asked confused.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., you know the robot butler? He's not installed here?" Natasha cocked her head to one side. This was the Stark mansion he must be installed here!

"Don't think so," Clinton smirked. Natasha just shrugged again before walking out the room with Clinton right behind her. When they reached the living room Tony started on them.

"So nice of you to finally join us! Leave us to make all the decisions," he smirked. Natasha rolled her eyes, typical Tony.

"Never mind him. We've got a plan we just want everyone to agree on it," Steve looked at them.

"Fire away," Clinton smirked. As soon as the two assassins had sat down Steve filled them in. Once he'd finished the two assassins agreed, all they needed now was the right moment to strike. But before they do, it's time to weaken Osborn.


	13. Little Miss Horrors

**Here we are as promised second update of the day**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Little Miss Horrors

Two days later Rose was up and running. She'd spared with Natasha the day before (as Clinton was too worried he may break her) and Natasha had said she was ready to go back to Oscorp. Natasha walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple before grabbing numerous cards of the table next to Tony who was hunched over a laptop. She wore an Oscorp catsuit that Clinton had gotten for her the day before when the other Agents (apart from Rose) went back into Oscorp the day after they came back from Louisiana. It was six o'clock in the morning but everyone was awake and working.

"Right Red, you're in welcome to Oscorp. Cover name Natalie Rushman as requested. I've got fake mission reports and missions, also a kill count made up for you – 79," Tony explained, "You were moved from their base in Russia and you're a field Agent."

"Right, anything else I need to know?" she asked.

"Nope. Rose come here I have something for you," Tony stood up. Rose carefully walked towards him.

"Now when you activate this," he held up a micro sized silver circle between his figures letting everyone see, "It'll hide your heat signature from the heat sensors and will hide you from any cameras. You'll be invisible to any technology." Tony hid the devise in her belt before showing her how to activate it. Not long after everyone was ready and the Oscorp Agents headed out the door. They reached the Oscorp New York base minutes later and got on a jet heading to the Helicarrier. After going through the usual safety protocols they all headed their spate ways for the time being. The three scientists headed off to the labs, Coulson and Hill headed to their offices and Rose and Clinton headed to theirs, dragging Natasha along behind them. Once they were inside Rose activated the devise and walked out the open door.

Rose made her way through the corridors of the Helicarrier towards Osborn's office. Once she'd reached it she took a dagger out of its strap on her leg that no one had ever touched in a gloved hand and a note that was crumpled and torn out of her pocket. Checking the corridor was empty she slipped inside closing the door behind her. She knew for a fact Osborn wasn't in his office at the moment but she had to be quick. Slowly she walked over to his desk placed the note on the desk and stuck the dagger in pinning it to the desk. She'd spent the whole of the day before coping Fury's writing and writing the note. The note read;

_Osborn, times are catching up with you. You know what you've done and now it's coming back to haunt you. The spirits are coming for you Osborn and they won't rest until they drag you down to hell. They're here and are waiting to strike. Times slipping away from you Osborn, better watch your back. _

Rose looked at the note for a moment before rushing over to the door. Putting her ear to the door to check if the hall was empty she held her breath. Perfect, no one's around. She opened the door and slid out closing it behind her careful not to leave anything behind that they could use to trace the note to her. She'd just started walking away from his office when Bobbie came towards her. Rose tensed slightly but not enough for Bobbie to see.

"Stalingrad, your back!" she gasped, "Everyone said you were dead!"

"Well I'm not. I'm not that easy to kill," Rose hissed trying to walk past.

"Stalingrad?" she called after her. Rose spun round; can she not just let her go?!

"What?!" she snapped. Bobbie stepped back slightly her hand going over her stomach as if to protect the baby from Rose. Rose rolled her eyes before continuing to glare at Bobbie.

"Well?"

"What are you doing here?" Bobbie stuttered.

"I was going to go to the gyms but decided to do some paper work instead, that satisfy you enough you nosey bitch?" she hissed before turning on her heels and storming back to her shared office. She nearly fell through the open door tripping over her own feet as she saw Osborn further along the corridor with Hill beside him. Before he saw her she slammed the door closed behind her and darted to her desk just in case he came in. Both Clinton and Natasha looked at her eyebrows raised.

"You placed the note?" Clinton asked eventually. They were free to talk as they'd ripped out every camera and mikes they'd put in there. Eventually they just gave up trying to put new ones in as Rose and Clinton would take them out every time.

"Yep, now let's hope everyone else does their part," Rose muttered pulling out some paper work.

After Hill left Coulson in the office she headed straight to Osborn's. She needed to get him out of the way quick and long enough for Rose to get into his office. She sped along the corridor eventually coming to his office. She lifted her hand and knocked sharply on the door.

"Come in," his rough voice came through the door. Hill opened the door and walked inside.

"Sir, there's something I need you to see that concerns your second in command," she said. Osborn looked up at her questioningly but Hill stood tall not faltering.

"It has to wait, I'm busy. Now get out of my sight," he spat. Everyone knew he had no patience for anyone that worked for Fury and supported him. Hill wouldn't let that get in the way though.

"No Sir it can't wait, it's urgent," she demanded. Osborn seemed taken aback for a moment. No one ever spoke back to him. He sighed before standing up.

"Where's Agent Crichton now?" he asked about his second in command.

"This way Sir." Hill turned and led him out the office. She knew where Agent Crichton was, he was in there every day at this time with someone new. Hill led him through the corridors to one of the quietest parts of the Helicarrier. She walked over to one of the cupboard doors and motioned for him to open it. Osborn raised an eyebrow before opening the door. The distinct sound of a female screaming came from the door as he opened it. Hill smirked as she looked at Agent Brandt (the woman who screamed) who was desperately trying to pull up her catsuit that was currently around her ankles and at Agent Crichton who was trying to sort out his own suit. Just liked she'd predicted they'd caught him in the middle of his daily shag with a random Agent.

"AGENT CRICHTON WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Osborn shouted. Hill watched smirking as the vein on his head started to show. Crichton just stood there stuttering. Osborn had made it against Oscorp policy for Agents to get involved with one another but many of the Agents had hidden relationships.

"I EXPECT MORE FROM BOTH OF YOU! Agent Brandt get out now, I'll deal with you latter," he hissed calming down slightly.

"Yes Sir," she spluttered running out the cupboard weapons in her arms.

"Crichton you are here by demoted and suspended from Oscorp effective _immediately_. Now get the hell of my ship or you won't live to see tomorrow."

"Yes Sir…." Agent Crichton walked past. Osborn turned to Hill and immediately the smirk dropped from her face.

"How long has this been going on for?" he asked. They both started to walk along the corridors; Hill wasn't paying attention to which one.

"I'm not sure Sir but I found out a couple of weeks ago," Hill lied as she walked behind him. She knew as soon as it started after Osborn got control and Crichton was promoted, gossip spreads fast. They'd just turned the corner and she saw Rose dart into her and Barton's office and slamming the door closed.

"I want you to tell me if anything else like this happens or you'll face the same fate as Crichton, do you understand?" Osborn turned on her. Hill who had been distracted by the clang of metal above their heads didn't answer.

"Do you understand Hill?!" he asked this time more severally. Hill was snapped back to the present.

"Yes Sir, loud and clear," she nodded. With that he stalked off back to his office shouting at random Agents as he went. Hill rubbed her forehead. She'd taken out his second in command, his eyes and ears to every single Agent; if it all went as planned he'd be getting weaker, not yet physically but mentally. With that thought fresh in mind she walked over to Barton and Stalingrad's office and went inside.

"Darcy!" Jane hissed as she dropped part of the equipment against the metal vent once again.

"Sorry!" Darcy whispered back. At the moment the two scientists were crawling through the vents. Right below them was Osborn and Hill. Jane grinded to a halt leaving Darcy to crash into her and yet again she dropped the equipment. Darcy groaned in protest with Jane quickly hushing her. Beneath them Osborn was busy shouting at Hill. Jane could tell she'd heard the noise and was distracted.

"Do you understand Hill?!" they heard Osborn ask. A second later Hill replied.

"Yes Sir, loud and clear," she nodded. Jane waited until Osborn had left until she started moving again. They moved through the vents to the first of the gym. As soon as they reached it Darcy gave the nozzle of the equipment to Jane. Sifting her position slightly Jane looked through the vent cover and down into the gym below them, there must be twenty Agents in that gym alone. Jane moved the nozzle of the machine and pressed it against the vent cover. With the nozzle in place she turned round and nodded to Darcy. Darcy seeing this flicked a switch on the pack on her back. To the naked eye nothing was happening but there was smoke filling the room. The smoke would take a couple of hours to take affect but when it did the Agents would be violently sick, get a fever and be unable to work for three weeks. After a few minutes Darcy turned off the devise. Both Jane and Darcy felt a pang of guilt; the Agents had done nothing wrong (well apart from support Osborn) but it was better in the long run, less Agents less hassle. With that gym smoked they two crawled off to the other gyms. On the way past they came across Betty who was crawling through the vents too on her own 'personal mission'. The group nodded their greetings to one another before heading off in their separate directions – Jane and Darcy headed back to the gyms and then their own lab and Betty off in the other direction.

Betty nodded to Jane and Darcy before carrying on along the vents. By the looks of it they'd done the first gym that meant they only had another three to do. Betty herself had a backpack and was heading to the council room. Even though S.H.I.E.L.D. had been shut down they were still in contact with the world council. He went into the room to speak to the council at least four times a week. When Betty reached the room she unscrewed the cover and placed it behind her. Carefully she dropped down into the room. Immediately she ran over to the control panel and slid underneath it. Opening the backpack she took out some pliers and her own laptop before placing it beside her. Quickly she hooked it up to the control panel and uploaded a virus before taking the pliers and cutting numerous wires. As soon as she had cut the last wire she shoved it all back into the backpack and throwing it onto her back. With a lot of effort she eventually managed to pull herself up into the vent before replacing the vent cover. Quickly she crawled back through the vents and dropped into her lab. Once the vent cover was replaced and her laptop was in place she breathed a sigh of relief. She'd hardly been in the lab for five minutes when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Betty shouted slipping on her lab coat.

"Hey Betty, ready for lunch?" Coulson's head popped round the door.

"Yeah let's go," Betty grabbed her pass off the table before following Coulson out her lab.

When the two reached the canteen everyone else was already round their usual table. They quickly grabbed some lunch and sat down beside them. Natasha looked up at the two and nodded to them.

"So how's everything going?" Clinton asked.

"Brilliant, he went absolutely mental when he saw what Agent Crichton was doing. He now has no second in command," Hill smirked. Rose laughed and shoved some food in her mouth. Before anyone else could say another word Osborn burst in. Everyone turned to look at their very angry boss.

"WHO THE HELL WROTE THIS NOTE?!" he screamed holding up the note Rose had pinned to the desk. Rose stood up before gliding over to Osborn. Osborn's expression quickly changed from anger to shock. The expression was clear, he's not a spy he can't hide his expressions from them. They all knew why he was so shocked to see her walking over to him. The Red Room will have told him she's dead.

Once she reached him she bent down slightly and studied the note. Osborn continued to look down at her wide eyed. After a while of studying it Rose grabbed the note off of him.

"No… impossible…" she whispered just loud enough for Osborn to hear. Her mouth was open slightly and her eyes were wide. Quickly she span round.

"Barton! Hill! Coulson! Come here!" she shouted over to them. They stood up and walked over already involved in her little game called 'Freak the Shit out of Osborn'.

"Who's writing does that look like?" she asked coldly. Rose held up the note for them to read. The three studied the note for a couple of minutes before their eyes widened.

"No, is that?" Coulson started.

"Yep, defiantly, I'd recognise his writing anywhere. I looked it often enough for however many years?" Hill confirmed nodding her head.

"Who wrote it then you blithering idiots!?" Osborn growled. They all looked at each other before looking back at Osborn.

"Fury," they all said at the same time. Osborn's face fell. He visibly tensed before turning on his heels and storming out. The four then went back to the table. Once Barton and Coulson had gone back to their meals the girls looked up. They all eyed each other smirking, onto phase two. Both Barton and Coulson had no idea about phase two they would stop them doing it if they did.

That night once Clinton was asleep Natasha swung her legs over the old couch. They were back in the flat and Clinton was out cold in his bedroom. Natasha stood up and stretched. Quickly she changed into the black joggers and black top Hill had lent her before pulling on the black converses. It was good that two girls were the same size, both in this dimension and hers. Once she was changed she walked over to Rose's bedroom door quickly knocking. Rose threw it open nearly instantly, greeting Natasha with a hoodie thrown at her face. Natasha easily caught it easily before slipping it on. She zipped up the hoodie before looking up at Rose. Rose was wearing black army-style boots that went halfway up her thigh, a black hoodie and black leggings. She chucked a bag at Natasha before putting her own over her shoulders.

"Ready?" Natasha whispered once the bag was safely on her back.

"Yep," Rose nodded slipping out her bedroom and closing the door soundlessly behind her.

"Let's go," Natasha nodded as she ushered Rose out the flat.


	14. In Their End is Our New Beginning

Chapter 13 – In Their End is Our New Beginning

The next day Barton, Stalingrad and Romanoff all filed through the Helicarrier's security. Without saying a word to one another they headed to the shared office. They entered the office to see Coulson leaning against Clinton's desk with the other members of the Order of the Eagle scattered around the office. Both Barton and Stalingrad raised an eyebrow.

"We need to talk." Coulson hissed. Those four words and the tone of his voice sent the three Agents into turmoil. Rose and Natasha moved further into the office allowing Clinton to close the door. With Rose sitting in her office chair, Natasha sitting on her desk and Clinton leaning against the door Coulson let out a sigh before loosening his tie. Coulson reached into his pocket and pulled out a small remote. He pressed a button and instantly the screen on the wall sprang into action. On the screen was the current news. At the moment the news was reporting on the recant vandalism outside the Osborn mansion. On the wall of the opposite building was a massive S.H.I.E.L.D. logo with _The Eagle Will Rise Again _around it.

"Which one of you did this?" he growled rubbing his forehead. The room stayed in silence as they watched the news report. The graffiti was being branded as a threat and a warrant for the arrest of the person/people was being issued by the police.

"Well?" Coulson growled, "Clinton?"

"Wasn't me, I didn't leave the flat…" Clinton muttered looking over to Rose his eye's narrowing. Rose glared back at him arms crossed.

"Rose?" Coulson hissed.

"What?" she muttered.

"Did you do this?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"Rose…"Coulson groaned rubbing his temple, "Why? Why didn't you say you were going to do this?"

"So what? Osborn's rattled, now's our time to strike!" Rose cried raising her voice slightly.

"You shouldn't have done something without telling us! Do you know how stupid that was?! You could have been captured!" Coulson argued.

"I can handle myself perfectly fine!" Rose cried. They all knew she could but to Coulson it was a different matter completely. When Rose first came to S.H.I.E.L.D., when she was sitting in an interrogation room cuffed after being brought in by Clinton, Fury had called the group down. He had asked them to take care of her no matter what. Why he felt so protective towards the girl they didn't ask and now the answer is lost forever.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ROSE! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! THEN WE WOULD HAVE FAILED HIM! I CAN'T FAIL HIM AGAIN NOT ON THE THING HE CARED ABOUT THE MOST!" Coulson shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE DO SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT AGAIN!" This time Rose faltered. She shrunk back into her chair cowering under his gaze. Her walls had come crashing down and now she was venerable.

"I-I-I'm sorry…" she whimpered. Slowly she brought her legs up to her chest and put her hands around her head. It looked like she was expecting a beating. Natasha knew for a fact she was. You see in the Red Room, when you did a mission badly or just did something wrong you'd get the shit beaten out of you and you'd be left clinging onto deer life. Clinton ran over to Rose, knelt down in front of her, his hands on her shoulders whispering to her.

"Phil, it wasn't just Rose, all of us apart from Barton took part. We knew you'd both act like this so we didn't tell you. Trust me Phil, it's the right thing to do," Hill walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Coulson looked away before loosening his tie. He was just about to speak when the door flew open. Osborn came flying in, rage pretty much oozing out of him. They all froze as they looked up at their fuming boss. He looked at them all in turn his eyes landing on Natasha. They stayed on her longer than they should have but he looked away.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU FURY LOVING BITCHES DID THAT?!" Osborn bellowed pointing to the screen. Thankfully Rose had regained herself so Osborn wasn't drawn to the teenager.

"What are you on about Sir?" Jane asked raising an eyebrow. Osborn turned to face her.

"What am I on about? I want to know which one of you Fury lovers painted that outside of my house that's what you pathetic lab rat!" he hissed.

"Sir none of us would do that, you know that Sir. Our allegiance lies with you, we don't support Fury anymore," Betty spoke. Osborn glared at them all for a second. Each one of them expected him to call in a group of Agents to take them away and once he did, they'd be dead within hours. All of them.

"Who the fuck are you?!" he hissed pointing to Natasha. Natasha glared back at him, not faltering.

"I'm Agent Rushman Sir, I transferred from our base in Russia yesterday," she explained allowing some of her natural accent to slip through. Osborn stayed where he was for a moment debating wither her believed her or not.

"Get to work," he hissed before storming out slamming the door closed behind them. Once the door was closed they all slumped down breathing a sigh of relief. That was close, too close. One good thing came out of it though, Osborn's panicked and he's angry. They all new if they wanted to get rid of him now was the time to strike. If they didn't soon they may never get the chance again.

Later that day Natasha was walking from the gyms to the shared office. Agents hurried around her some throwing her looks. If it weren't for the different outfits then she would have believed she was in the _S.H.I.E.L.D._ Helicarrier not the _Oscorp_ Helicarrier. Nearly back at the office she heard someone shout on her, well her cover name.

"AGENT RUSHMAN! AGENT RUSHMAN!" someone cried. Natasha stopped mid-step before turning round. Behind her she saw Betty fighting her way through the crowd tripping constantly. Natasha had to fight a smile off her face.

"Yes?" she asked once Betty had finally reached her.

"That was Bruce on the phone," she dropped her voice leading her off to the side, "They've done it!"

"What?" she whispered. Done what? Natasha continued to watch the Agents walking past.

"They've figured out how to get you back to your dimension!" she smiled. Natasha's heart jumped into her throat. What? Oh my god! She can finally go home! No, not yet. She needs to help here, they're so close, painfully close.

"That's great!" she smiled. Betty almost reading her mind carried on.

"He said that they can take you home anytime," she smiled. Natasha smiled slumping against the wall. Thank god. She thought it only be a onetime thing that they could only open it once and that would have to be soon. Natasha was about to speak when sirens started screeching throughout the Helicarrier. Betty's hands flew over her ears momentarily shocked.

"What's going on!?" Natasha shouted over the whaling of the sirens. Around them Agents started to run in every direction frantically. The two were just about to move when Clinton and Rose came running up to them.

"We need to go, _now_!" Rose grabbed Betty's wrist and dragged her along the hall. Clinton grabbed Natasha's wrist and dragged her along the hall. In front of them Natasha watched as Betty tripped over her own feet calling for Rose to slow down but Rose's step never faltered. Not long after Natasha shouted to Clinton.

"What's going on!?" she demanded.

"They've found them!" Clinton explained as the screeched round the corner.

"What? Who's found who?" Natasha screeched.

"Oscorp's found our superheroes!" Clinton explained. Natasha's eyes widened. Well shit. No, not now. This is not what they needed.

"And they're going to blow up the mansion." Well fucking hell. Natasha suddenly felt fear in the bottom of her stomach, a feeling she hardly ever gets. No they can't blow it up! Not only would they lose their friends but her only way of getting back home.

They raced to the hanger where Hill, Coulson, Jane and Darcy were waiting in a Quinn Jet. By the looks of it they'd got wind of the find seconds before and had grabbed a jet. Hill and Coulson helped them into jet before closing the door. Once they were inside they quickly changed into their Order of the Eagle suits whilst Natasha put on her Black Widow catsuit. When they were attaching their weapons Coulson turned to them and explained.

"As soon as we heard that they've found them we sent word to them. They're safely out but the thing is Osborn's completely lost it," Coulson told them. They all raised an eyebrow. Completely lost it? How? When?

"He's outraged that heroes have been hiding right under his nose in 'his' city and the thing is he wants to make them pay. By them I mean not only the Order of the Eagle, our friends but the whole city. He wants to blow it up. If we don't act now then we're going millions of innocent deaths on our hands," Coulson explained. They all froze. He's lost it, he's really lost it. Natasha groaned and sunk down into her seat.

"Oh god not again," she groaned. Why New York? Always New York. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

"Not again? What'd ya mean not again?" Clinton asked. Natasha looked up to see them all staring at her. She laughed faintly as she ran a hand threw her hair.

"Let's just say I've been in a very similar situation more than once," she laughed. After a moments silence Hill spoke.

"So what's the plan?" she asked.

"Keep Agent's from killing civilians, setting bombs etc and stop any nukes," Clinton shrugged.

"Well that's a no brainer. There's one flaw in your plan though Hawk unlike your name suggests we can't fly so how the fuck are we meant to stop nukes?!" Hill cried. At that moment AC/DC engulfed the plane. Everyone look confused apart from Natasha who sat smiling to herself. Well it's safe to say Stark hasn't changed one little bit.

"You miss me?" Tony's voice spoke, "That Agent Hill is for Rescue and myself to tackle. Now get your sorry asses down her Oscorp Agents are on a killing spree."

They landed on the streets of New York with a thud. Once the cargo door was lowered they ran out. Natasha looked round shocked. Clearly these Agents had no remorse about what they're doing because this looks just like the Battle of Manhattan, well apart from the portal in the sky. They even had hover crafts! Natasha made a mental note to take one of them home and give it to Rosie for her birthday, she'd love that and it'd save her money!

They'd hardly been out the plane for two minutes when the rest of them landed in front of them. Iron Man dropped Cap as Rescue landed beside Iron Man and Hulk landed beside her. They all looked at each other before The Order of the Eagle members went to pull down their masks.

"No. Leave them; let Osborn see who's standing against him," Cap told them. They hesitated before slowly lowering their masks away from their faces.

"So Cap what's the- HOLY SHIT!" Rose cried. The others all span round to see where she was looking. Currently Rose was looking up the Oscorp Tower her mouth hanging because coming out of it was what they could describe as an _alien_ weapon kind of like a gun. Surrounding it was a faint blue glow. They all watched the gun in awe as it aimed and fire at one of the surrounding buildings.

"Cap plan NOW!" Rose screamed.

"Right." Cap turned to them all, "Iron Man and Rescue keep the hover boards within an eight block radius, if they go out of that turn 'em to ash."

"You got it, let's go," Rescue nodded before the two flew off.

"Hawkeye I want you up high, take out as many hover boarders you can."

"Right, gonna need a lift though," Hawkeye nodded.

"Right, Hulk gave Hawkeye a lift then smash the big gun," Cap pointed to it. Hulk nodded and grabbed Hawkeye's top. Hawkeye started to protest but before he could say anything Hulk jumped and dumped him on the roof before jumping off to Oscorp tower.

"Foster, Lewis, Ross and Coulson get as many civilians as you can of off this island," Cap instructed.

"Yes Sir," Jane nodded before they ran off. Now he turned and looked Rose, Maria and Natasha in turn.

"Now you're with me, we're on ground patrol. Take out as many Agents as you can, show no remorse these bastards don't deserve it. They've betrayed their country and deserve to die," he growled. They all nodded before running off. Natasha could help but think about this Cap and her dimension Cap. Her Cap would never give the order to kill unless it was completely necessary he wouldn't give it in this situation. That was that Cap though and that one was this Cap and he gave the order to kill without a second thought. Maybe this was going to be easier than she initially thought.


	15. Repeating History

**Happy New Year everyone! Hope it's a good one! **

* * *

Chapter 14 – Repeating History

Natasha ran away from the group and through New York's streets. Citizens were running terrified in every direction that was leading away from Osborn Tower. Natasha risked a glance up to the tower only to see numerous explosions coming from around the gun. All the time the gun was still firing so Natasha could only guess that the explosions were being caused by the Hulk hitting some kind of force field. Though by judging by the explosions he wasn't being successful in breaching the force field.

Natasha was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by a scream close by her. Her head snapped to the side to see a girl no older than six trapped against the wall with an Oscorp Agent pointing a gun at her head. On the next building (Natasha presumed) the girl's Mother was in the same position screaming for her child. Without thinking Natasha sprinted towards the Agent about to shoot the girl, rugby tackled him out the way before breaking his neck. Next she shot a Widow Bite at the other Agent who was holding the Mum hostage.

"Run, get out of here," Natasha hissed. The Mum nodded before running to her daughter, picking her and running away shielding the girl with her body. Not allowing herself to stop, Natasha ran once again to the nearest group of Oscorp Agents taking them out one by one. With her legs wrapped around the neck of one of the Agents she heard a voice come through the com link in her ear.

"How close is Hulk to taking down the weapon? The buildings are falling like there's no tomorrow and at this rate there might not be!" Rose grunted.

"From what I can see he can't break the force field, Adder. Iron Man, Rescue he could use some tech support," Hawkeye told them.

"Rescue go up and help him," Cap ordered through the coms.

"On it!" she cried back. Natasha grunted as she took a jab at the side but quickly kicked the man over the railings of the bridge she was currently on. With the last man kicked over the bridge she looked up to see Rescue flying to Osborn Tower. Natasha had hardly moved when someone shouted on her.

"WIDOW GET DOWN!" Rose cried. Natasha dropped to the ground before crawling to the car Rose was crouched behind. As she crawled a grenade was chucked over her head. Quickly she chucked herself behind the car as the grenade exploded. She looked to her left to see Rose who had a trail of blood running down her forehead.

"What happened to you?" Natasha asked.

"An Agent I worked with in the field a couple of times saw me and started to attack me with a knife screaming about how I betrayed the organisation. What happened to you?" Rose shrugged whilst going up to shot. Natasha quickly got up as well and shot a few bullets before they both ducked back down.

"What do you mean 'what happened to me?'" she asked. As far as Natasha knew she didn't have any cuts.

"You've got a gash across your forehead, heads up," she growled. Rose took out another grenade, took the pin out with her teeth before chucking it over the bridge. The grenade landed right in the middle of a group of Oscorp Agents who were running along the street below. Natasha reached up and felt her forehead. Sure enough she felt blood oozing out of her forehead. Natasha shrugged it off, she'd have worse and besides the enhancers will heal it soon enough.

"Hey, Barton. It's just like Budapest all over again!" Rose smirked. At this Natasha's ears spiked up.

"You and I remember Budapest _very_ differently," Barton hissed through the coms. Rose smirked as both Natasha and Rose jumped up and started shooting again. Natasha furrowed her eyebrows. Now that's just odd, how the hell did they say the exact same thing as her and Clint did during the Battle of Manhattan?!

An hour later the gun was still firing at the surrounding cities and now Oscorps Agents were starting to place the bombs. Adder and Widow stuck by each other watching one another's backs. Together they had got rid of ten bombs and news of more being turned off was being shouted through the coms.

"Cap, none of this is going to be doing any good unless we shut down the weapons and stop all these Agents coming in!" Natasha growled.

"My thought exactly!" Rose agreed.

"I know! I know!" he cried.

"CAP TEN O'CLOCK!" Hill cried. There was a couple of minute's gap during which Rose and Natasha glanced at each other nervously.

"Thanks for the heads up," Cap muttered, "Stark. New order, go to Oscorp's New York base and take it out. They'll all be coming from there."

"Righto Spangles!" Iron Man chirped.

"Rescue how's the gun coming?" Cap asked.

"I think one more hit should do it. Hulk smash!" she ordered. Everyone who was still left on the island heard the Hulk's ear splitting roar erupt from the tower. Anyone who was in sight of the tower stopped and stared up at it as another explosion shook the city. This time though it was bigger, greater and the faint blue glow that had been surrounding the gun fell down. Every remaining civilians ran screaming once again away from the tower. Once the blue glow had died down completely. Rescue ordered the Hulk to smash the weapon again. This time instead of sparks of blue fire erupted from the weapon there was a massive explosion sending parts flying into the air. They all held their breath. The weapon was destroyed but did they make it? Everyone knew the Hulk would but Pepper… even with her Iron Man suit that blast could have killed her. If she did die that would be the one to push Stark over the edge. He was already borderline crazy after his six month old daughter was snatched from his arms leaving him to be shot in the chest and left for dead. That's how he got his arc reactor in this dimension. They all breathed a sigh of relief when the Hulk landed and put Rescue down in front of them. Quickly they regrouped by the Hulk and Rescue as it's kind of hard to miss a giant green monster in the middle of New York. The remaining Oscorp Agents seemed to have the same idea as just before Hawkeye came down he came over the coms.

"Cap, the remaining Oscorp Agents have gathered at the base of Osborn tower. All of them every last one, if we strike now then we can get them out of New York for good," Hawkeye muttered. All of them looked at the Captain waiting for his decision. The Oscorp Agents were panicked, it was obvious. If they strike now it would be the best time to.

"Let's go, if we don't they'll have time to plan." Cap muttered before walking off. They all followed before they broke into a run.

They'd just reached the tower when another boom shook the island. This time it wasn't from the tower but somewhere further away. The explosion drew everyone's attention to somewhere south of where they were. Natasha had a feeling she knew what it was but she needed conformation. One thing she'd learnt from all her years of experience was to never jump to conclusions.

"The base is gone. I'm on the way to your location now," Iron Man came through the coms. There that was her conformation. With Iron Man's word they looked at the Captain for their orders. Hawkeye dropped down beside Adder and checked her over quickly.

"I feel terrible doing this…" Cap sighed.

"Don't be, they're mindless people none of them show any signs of regret about what they're doing. Hundreds are already dead possibly even into the thousands," Jane told him. Cap sighed for a second before nodding.

"Let's go. Take them out." He whispered. Everyone nodded before rushing out from behind the building. The Oscorp Agents were taken completely by surprise and they didn't put up much of a fight. There were only about twelve Agents left when a cry came up.

"Agent Barton? Agent Stalingrad?" Everyone stopped. Just as they did two Agents pushed through the remaining Oscorp Agents to come up to Clinton and Rose.

"May? Ward? Not you too…" Rose hissed. After the takeover of S.H.I.E.L.D. a couple of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents got to stay, Ward, May, Simmons-Fitz, Fitz, Sitwell, Brandt, Morse, Hill, Stalingrad, Barton, Coulson, Ross, Lewis, Foster and Crichton were the ones that got to stay. Out of them Sitwell, Brandt, Morse and Crichton had left all hope of S.H.I.E.L.D. ever remerging and joined Osborn's side completely and now it looks like Ward and May have left too.

"No, we've not. We never would, you know this. You have to trust us," May looked at Rose and Clinton. It took a minute for them to decide if they should or not eventually the two nodded. May and Ward smiled before Ward spoke.

"We got information over the coms just after the weapon was destroyed from the Helicarrier, it's gone critical now everyone on the Helicarrier lives are in danger," Ward started.

"It's Osborn; he's lost it, completely. He's not letting anyone on or off the Helicarrier and is holding some Agents in a room hostage so if you guys get on the ship he has some leverage," May told them. They were about to reply when Ward stuck up his hand for them to be quiet.

"New information, Osborn says if you lot don't show your faces he'll start killing and he'll start with the most valuable to one of you," he repeated. They all froze one by one they started to pick out everyone who knew where there most valuable friends were. Eventually they narrowed it down to Rose and Clinton. Natasha looked at the two worried for them.

"Where are the people you care most about that aren't here?" she asked carefully. Both of them took a moment before answering simultaneously.

"The Helicarrier."


	16. Siege

Chapter 15 – Siege

Natasha pinched her temple of course they are on the Helicarrier. It always works out like that for people like them, villains exploit their weaknesses. That's the danger of being an assassin/spy and caring so much about someone. The bad guys always find out who and try to use them against you. That's why when Natasha first came to S.H.I.E.L.D. she hardly opened up to anyone; it took Clint months to break her and Coulson even longer. Even now she still tries to hide how much she cares about her fellow Avengers especially Rosie it was too late for her to hide about Clint but not everyone else.

"Let's get moving Agents," Hill told them, "Iron Man, Hulk, Cap, Rescue stay here and get everything sorted out here. Everyone else lets go get the jet."

"Problem, our jet blew up," Betty rubbed the back of our neck. Seeing all their shock Jane expanded.

"Oscorp Agents found it and wanted us to go down with the rest of New York so they blew up our jet," Jane told them. Hill growled in frustration.

"We can use one of the jets we used to get down here, it's not far away from here, I'll fly," May told them. They nodded and Ward and May ran off with the Order of the Eagle Agents and Natasha close behind them.

"We're coming with you," Cap shouted after them. They all stopped and turned round to face him. Rose was the first to speak.

"This is our fight now, not yours," she told them coldly.

"This was our fight too as soon as you brought us in," Iron Man replied sharply. Hill turned to May and told her to get the jet started up and Ward to stay here this may take a while. May nodded before running off.

"Osborn's crazy and by bringing you lot in will just risk the Agents lives even more! They weren't the ones down here killing so they haven't done anything wrong not yet! They don't deserve to die! As soon as you guys step on the Helicarrier he'll probably kill them all! He wants us, just us!" Adder cried.

"All the more reason for us to come!" Rescue countered.

"No! You don't get it he'll kill you lot as well as the Agents and then us, it's better if we go alone because then if something bad happens to us then someone can try and stop him!" Hawkeye shouted.

"Stop it! All of you!" Widow cried taking them all by surprise, "If we argue amongst ourselves that only gives him the upper hand! Let them come, they may come in handy if we need to evacuate the Agents." They were a silent for a moment before Hill turned to Widow.

"Why should we trust you?" she asked coldly. Widow scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Because you have so far and worked with all of them," she told them taking Iron Man and Rescue by surprise.

"What? I've never worked with you!" he protested. Adder rolled her eyes arms crossed before looking at Coulson to explain. He took a deep breath and looked to the two Starks.

"She's from another dimension," he explained. Both of them visibly froze.

"She's from another dimension… right…" Iron Man muttered.

"Speechless that's a first," Darcy smirked earning a glare from the billionaire. Hill gave in and told Ward to show them to the jet. With a smile on his face he nodded and ran off towards the jet.

Not long after May was flying towards the Helicarrier. In the back all of them finished checking their weapons. Widow had just finished when a voice filled the jet.

"I don't have you on the log, what is your call? Over," a terrified Agent's voice filled the jet.

"Skye?" May asked shocked.

"May! What are you doing get away! You need to get away from the Helicarrier, where's Grant?"

"I'm right here baby, we can't we need to get on. We have everyone else with us, Barton, Hill, Coulson, Stalingrad and a few extras. We'll see you soon stay safe," Ward spoke.

"Grant no get-" she didn't have time to finish as Ward reached up and shut off the communications. With the communication to the Helicarrier shut off completely they all sat in silence. Widow ran strategies over in her head. The layout of the Helicarrier was exactly the same which worked in their advantage.

"Are you all ready for this?" May asked as they got closer. May could still fly away but she wanted conformation on what to do. There was an eerie silence from the back of the jet causing both Ward and May to look round.

"As ready as we'll ever be…" Hawkeye muttered before snapping out his bow. May nodded and went back to flying. Minutes later the cargo door was being lowered. They all walked out calmly onto the empty flight deck. Everyone was on high alert it was all too quiet especially for Oscorp. Natasha clicked the safety off of her guns as they moved closer to the entrance. They must have been halfway there when someone cried from behind them.

"GET DOWN!" Cap cried. He had been the first to notice the lasers firing at the. Everyone apart from Iron Man, Rescue and Hulk dropped to the floor.

"GET INSIDE WE'VE GOT THIS! GET THE HELICARRIER UNDER OUR CONTROL!" Rescue screamed. Natasha immediately started to crawl towards the door. In front of her Hawkeye was dragging Adder inside the Helicarrier and as soon as they reached the door shoved her inside. Coulson and Hill were the next inside followed by Betty, Jane and Darcy. Cap, May and Ward were the next and lastly Natasha. As soon Natasha was inside the door was pushed closed by Clinton. Without a word they ran to the main room in the Helicarrier. They'd just set two feet inside when Ward was pretty much tackled to the ground. Instantly they all went into defence mode but when they looked to Ward groaned and went off in different directions. He was just managing to stay up with a woman in his arms. Natasha vaguely recognised her as one of Coulson's team… Skye is it? Natasha joined Hill by the main computer, who was currently searching for Osborn.

"Osborn, you know who it is. We're back and fighting. Time for revenge Osborn, Oscorp will fall. This is the return of S.H.I.E.L.D. for Fury, who you killed. That's right every one Osborn killed Fury in cold blood. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s time is now," Clinton's voice came over the speakers. At this point Rose pulled down the Oscorp banners that hung around the command room before moving to the wall and peeling off the Oscorp logo to reveille the S.H.I.E.L.D. one underneath. Clinton chucked the mike to her which she easily caught and lifted it up to her mouth.

"You're done Osborn. There's a new age being born. A one of the new superheroes you tried to murder and will begin with S.H.I.E.L.D. you're done Osborn. But before I kill you like you did the greatest man I ever knew I will grant you with one last secret. Order of the Eagle was right under your nose this whole time, after all the belly of the beast is the best place to strike. Watch you're back bastard because we're here and we're with back up. Прощай Осборн" Rose ended it in Russian before crushing the mike under her foot causing an ear splitting screech to go round the whole Helicarrier. Clinton nodded to Rose who nodded back before looking to Natasha. Natasha nodded to her before turning to address the whole room.

"I think we all know we don't have long, so what's the plan Cap?" she asked instinctively. Cap turned shocked that he was getting put in charge. He looked to Natasha confused only seeing her nod slowly in reply. That was all the reassurance he needed. Securing his shield he moved up to where Hill was working and Natasha was trying to help.

"Right listen up all of you," he shouted everyone in the room looked up to him. It was clear now that their elegancies now lay with S.H.I.E.L.D. the looks on their faces said it all; they didn't want to work for a man who has killed so many. If they would stand with them, with S.H.I.E.L.D. they would take them.

"Agent's we need you to work with us on this, we're going to get as many of you as we can of the ship, Ward, May, whoever you are hugging Ward, Darcy and Betty I need you in charge of getting them off get everyone outside to help you. Jane, Hill and Coulson you'll stay here with me and get this tech with us, use it to our advantage. Adder, Hawkeye and Widow as soon as Hill finds Osborn go get him and they trapped Agents," Cap ordered.

"Excuse me are you… are Captain America?" an Agent jumped up. Cap looked round to the Agent.

"I am," he nodded, "Oh and a warning to all of you Iron Man, Rescue and Hulk are outside." At this some Agents froze whilst others cheered for their returning heroes. Cap ordered them all to get moving just as to Agents ran through the door panting, bruised and bleeding. At the sound of the door opening weapons were once again whipped and trained at the door. Rose was the first to put her weapons back in the holster. She ran over to the female Agent a smile on her face.

"Simmons-Fitz, oh thank god! You're alright!" she cried throwing her arms around her.

"Yes I'm fine, we only just got out," Jemma Simmons-Fitz panted looking over to the man next to her who had a massive cut on his forehead. Rose drew away to look at him.

"Fitz are you ok? We're you with Osborn?" she asked. Fitz nodded even though he was looking very pale he seemed ok. So the people she care about the most were out so that only left Clinton's.

"We heard your message if S.H.I.E.L.D. is coming back, if there's any possibility of it we want to help," Simmons told her. Rose put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"I wouldn't expect anything else!" she cocked her hips whilst winking, "Cap! You have two more Order of the Eagle Agents under you're order!" Rose nudged the two Agents towards Cap.

Natasha stood in the corner and watched as Rose spoke to the two scientists before showing them over to Cap. She knew Fitzsimmons from her dimension through Rosie and Coulson but she didn't know much about them. Next thing she knew Clinton was beside her.

"Why them?" she asked not taking her eyes off the two who were now arguing about something. Clinton looked at them as well and sighed.

"After Oscorp took over we lost trust in all the doctors. I let the other doctors near me but Rose never did, it was either Simmons-Fitz or Fitz or no one at all and Jemma has helped Rose with things I didn't understand. All that plus the fact that they still want S.H.I.E.L.D. back, they haven't said anything but we know and in times like these we all have to stick together," Clinton looked round everyone in the room. Natasha nodded before walking away to the windows at the front of the Helicarrier. Why can't they just find him? Get all this shit over with so she could just go home…

"We've located Osborn! Adder, Hawkeye, Widow get going! Widow has the location!" Hill shouted a while later. The three's heads snapped up to look at Hill. Widow ran over to Hill took something off of her before running to a vent. Adder and Hawkeye followed Widow up into the vent she had just climbed up into. Once they were all in the vent Natasha quickly showed them where he was and according to Fitzsimmons there are ten Agents stuck inside with Osborn and he had every weapon they could think of in there with him. With a plan quickly established they started to crawl through the vents, Clinton in front and Natasha at the back. They hadn't gone far when Coulson came through the coms.

"You may want to hear this, we've got visual in the room and he's completely lost it" Coulson told them. Seconds later Coulson's voice was replaced with Osborn's.

"You want to take the Helicarrier after I warned you?! S.H.I.E.L.D. is dead and it's never coming back! I'll kill you all! All of you, starting with you!" Osborn screamed hysterically. There was very faint protests during with the three of them started to crawl faster in the vent. They're so close just another two minutes and then they're there! Nearly-

BANG!

BANG!

They all grinded to a halt at the sound of the first gun shot. No… No… Someone's been killed and they were so close. Just a minute away and they could have saved them. Clinton was the first to speak. His person was still in there. Only one thought was in his head and that was praying that it wasn't them.

"W-who is it?" he choked. Natasha looked up to see Rose visibly shaking with anger. She put her hand on her back causing Rose to snap round. Natasha looked at her calmly before mouthing, "_We'll avenge them, whoever it is."_ Rose nodded slowly the message sinking in. Natasha knew they'd avenge them because whether they know it or not, they're Avengers and that's what they do.

"Hill, who is it?" Coulson asked, "I can't get a proper look, zoom in." There was a couple of minutes of silence during which, Clinton held his breath.

"Oh god…" Coulson breathed, "No…"

"Coulson who is it? Coulson who is it! TELL ME GOD DAM IT, WHO IS IT?!" Clinton screamed. When the name was spoken they all froze. Rose's hand flew to her mouth whilst Clinton punched the vent and started to scream in frustration.

"О, мой бог нет… это … это не может быть происходит… Боже мой… (Oh my god no…. this… this can't be happening… oh my god)" Rose whimpered, trying not to cry, "Clinton I am so sorry." Clinton who was in front of her was already crying. Natasha just shook her head… no… Natasha put her hand Rose's back. Immediately she turned to face Natasha who just looked at her but being trained in the Red Room she knew what she meant. Rose nodded before turning to Clinton, grabbing the back of his uniform and dragging him round to face her. It was her time yet again to be the stronger one in the partnership.

"Barton get your sorry ass together!" she growled now holding him by the scruff of the collar, "We've got shit to avenge!" Clinton just sat there looking at her. Rose rolled her eyes before slapping him causing his head to snap back. Muttering under her breath she shoved past him and started to crawl through the vents. Natasha did the same and pushed past him to follow Rose. Clinton sat there for a second before quickly following still caught up in the fact that they'd been shot and with that shot half of his world crumbling down around it.


	17. Welcome to the New Age

Chapter 16 – Welcome to the New Age

They reached the vent seconds later. Rose slowly undid the cover and moved it behind them soundlessly. Rose went to go in but before she did she gave the same two figure salute as Rosie does before disappearing up onto the roof. Natasha was the next to go but before she did she turned to Clinton.

"Stay sane." she hissed. Clinton raised an eyebrow at her before she climbed out the vent. Natasha joined Rose who was hanging upside down on the roof. Beneath them was nine Agents strapped to a chair shaking, one hanging down limp surrounded by blood and Osborn who was walking around a gun in hand pointing at the Agents and shouting at them. Rose pointed down to the weapons and then to Natasha. Understanding completely Natasha nodded. Waiting until Osborn's back was turned she dropped down and took some of the weapons chucking them up to Rose who put them above the bars in the roof. When Osborn turned back she jumped back up to the roof leaving Osborn none the wiser. It carried on like this for a couple of minutes until all the weapons were gone all apart from one. All three of them, even Hawkeye, failed to notice the small jag filled with a green liquid lying on the floor.

Rose waited until Osborn had just passed her before dropping to the floor right behind him soundlessly. Next to follow was Natasha and then Clinton who had his bow snapped out. Clinton aimed an arrow at him, Natasha trained her Widow Bites at him and Rose trained a gun at him. When Osborn turned he was greeted by the weapons pointed at him.

"Hello Osborn," Rose smirked. Osborn growled before going to dive for his weapons but came back empty handed.

"Tsk, tsk Osborn," Clinton smirked, "Stealing weapons from our weapons vaults, of course we had to take them back." Osborn stood there shocked. With a shaky hand he reached for the gun he had dropped onto the floor.

"Don't you dare," Rose hissed walking over to him taking a dagger off her leg, quickly she shoved him against the wall and held a dagger to his throat whilst kicking the gun away, "Why don't I show you why they call me Death Adder?" At this point she opened her mouth just wide enough so he could see her lick her teeth. Osborn froze as he saw her eye teeth had been made into fangs.

"Stalingrad! Get back here!" Clinton barked. Rose growled at Osborn before returning to where she stood before like a trained animal. Osborn stayed against the wall shaking.

"What did I say about using your mouth?" Clinton hissed.

"Not to," Rose hissed still running her tongue over her fangs. Clinton rolled his eyes before looking back to Osborn.

"I think it's time you leave the Helicarrier for god, Osborn without a jet," Natasha smirked. At this point Osborn looked over to where his weapons had been as if they had magically appeared when his eyes landed on the jag. Quickly Osborn launched for it. It was then Natasha saw the jag. Bursting into action she rushed for the jag. Osborn grabbed it right before her eyes. Quickly he drew away before ripping his shirt sleeve.

"YOU WANT HEROES?! YOU'VE BROUGHT THEM! THEN I'LL BRING THE VILLIAN!" he screamed. Clinton quickly aimed at the jag and went to realise an arrow as Osborn started to inject the liquid. The arrow hit the jag as all the liquid had been pushed into Osborn's veins. The glass smashed but the liquid had gone. Everyone in the room froze what the hell did he just do? Osborn collapsed to the ground clenched up and screaming in pain. They all looked on in horror as he started to turn green and as his body started to grow.

"Get them out of here!" Clinton cried. Instantly the all ran to the hostages and started to cut the ropes that were holding them. The Agents got up and ran the last one stopping at the door before turning to them.

"We'll get your superheroes, hold him off whatever he turns into!" she cried before running out the door. Now left in the room was Clinton, Rose, Natasha, a changing Osborn and the dead Agent. Once again they all pointed their weapons at Osborn. Suddenly the transformation was complete and Osborn stood up now nearly doubled in height.

"Holy shit…" Rose whispered looking up at him.

"Ditto…" Clinton muttered.

"Oh great you again," Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Again?" Rose and Clinton asked at the same time.

"That, in my dimension is called the Green Goblin or just the Goblin," Natasha explained. The Goblin laughed in front of them.

"Green Goblin… I like it!" he growled before turning to Rose, "Care to tell me why they call you Death Adder now?" Rose put her knife back in its strap on her leg.

"Gladly," she smirked. She broke into a run before jumping onto his back and biting his shoulders. Goblin screamed in pain as her fangs broke his skin. Clinton rolled his eyes at her.

"Rose, what have I told you? Don't use your mouth!" Clinton cried smirking firing at Osborn just as Natasha fired her Widow Bites. Goblin quickly threw Rose from his shoulders causing her to smack into the wall with such force knocking her unconscious instantly. Goblin turned and to Rose smirking away.

"Time to say goodbye little snake," he hissed.

"HEY! YOU GREEN FREAK! GET AWAY FROM MY PARTNER!" Clinton cried firing another arrow at Goblin. As soon as it hit the Goblin he pressed a button on his bow causing ice to creep around Goblin's body. Clinton smirked before turning to Natasha.

"That should hold him," he smirked. Just as he said that the ice started to crack. Natasha sighed before turning to Clinton.

"What did you say?" she hissed. Clinton shrugged whilst preparing another arrow. Seconds later the Goblin was free from Clinton's ice. The Goblin looked down at the two laughing away to himself. Both Natasha and Clinton looked at each other. Clinton rolled his eyes and mouthed _craazzy. _A hint of a smiled showed on Natasha's face before she looked back to Goblin. Slowly the Goblin stopped laughing and refocused back on the two assassins who were still pointing their weapons at him.

"Now you'll fall at the hands of the Gob-" he started but was promptly cut off.

"HULK SMASH!" They heard the Hulk cry from the wall behind them. They barley had enough time to duck to the side before the Hulk burst through the wall behind them and rugby tackled Goblin out the room braking that wall as well. Coughing due to the dust Clinton and Natasha looked up to see Iron Man, Rescue and Captain America file through the Hulk made hole.

"Took your god dam time," Clinton coughed.

"Good to see you too Legolas," Iron Man smirked.

"Lego- what!?" Clinton protested. Natasha got up and walked over to him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Let it go," she told him firmly. Clinton looked at her annoyed but Natasha just shrugged in reply. Natasha turned to follow Iron Man, Rescue and Cap who were already running out the Hulk sized hole after Hulk and the Goblin.

When they found the two they were battling on the flight deck with the Helicarrier's defences firing on Goblin meaning they had all the Helicarrier's technology on their side. Iron Man and Rescue flew at the Goblin blasting it whilst Cap and Widow both fired at it. It was then Natasha noticed that Clinton was nowhere to be seen. Distracted by that she didn't see Goblin chuck a wing of one of the planes at her until Cap shouted at her. Widow dropped to the floor only just avoiding the wing. She must have been down for only a minute but in that minute Goblin had hopped onto his hover board and was flying above the team. Cap helped her up as they both looked at Osborn above them.

"FINE! HAVE THE HELICARRIER! HAVE YOUR PRESOUS S.H.I.E.L.D.! HAVE YOUR TOWER! BUT WATCH YOUR BACKS BECAUSE I'LL BE SEEING YOU AGAIN!" he shouted down to them before cackling and flying away. Iron Man and Rescue went to fly after him but Cap shouted to them.

"Stop! Leave him! Let him go, as he said we'll see him later right now we need to get S.H.I.E.L.D. up and running," Cap ordered them. The two stopped and looked at him before flying back to the deck. They all went into the Helicarrier and found the girls all around the computers chatting happily, including a conscious Rose. At the main computer was Hill and Rose. Rose was the first to notice. She turned at the sound of the door opening. As soon as she saw them she smiled widely at them. Seeing her smile like that Pepper (who now had her helmet off) gasped.

"Welcome to the new age guys," she smiled hopping over to the door where they all stood, "the age of S.H.I.E.L.D. We need to inform the other heroes. We've got a lot of work to do and we can start by rehiring all of the ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. employees Osborn fired."

"Where's Clinton?" Natasha asked. Rose looked to Natasha and her face fell.

"Come with me," she whispered.

Pepper watched as Rose took Natasha out of the room. As soon as they were gone Pepper grabbed Tony and pulled him aside. She pulled Tony into the hall and closed the door behind them. Once the door was closed Pepper turned to Tony.

"Pep, what are you doing?" he asked her confused as he took off his helmet. Pepper moved over to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Pepper?" he asked slightly worried.

"I think I've found her!" she smiled widely. Tony narrowed his eyes. What was she on about? Found who?

"Found Pepper?" he whispered.

"Little Rosie, she's Rose!" Pepper smiled. Tony sighed. As much as he wanted to believe it was her he couldn't. Rosie was gone, long gone. She's been gone for 14 years, yes it was a coincidence that she was 14 and he'll admit looks a bit like both of them but she was stolen from them right from his arms when she was only months old and he could do nothing to stop it. After six years of searching for her he just gave up and presumed she was dead, it was just easier that way. Occasionally he still gets awoken by her screams when he was taken from her.

"Pepper she's gone, we've lost her and I really doubt it we'll ever find her again. I'm sorry Pepper but I really don't think Rose is our Rosie," he shook his head. Pepper's head feel and her tears started to fall. Tony pulled her in for a hug before kissing her forehead.

"I just thought- oh I miss her Tony, I just want my baby back!" Pepper wept. Tony sighed before hugging her tighter as his own tears started to fall.

"I know… I want her back too," he whispered.

Natasha let Rose lead her to the room they'd been in with the Goblin. In the room was Clinton he was sitting on the floor holding the dead Agent in his arms crying as one of his hands rested on the person's stomach. Rose nodded to Natasha that she was going back to the command room. Natasha nodded in reply so Rose turned and quickly walked away. Natasha walked in and over to Clinton. She looked to the Agent, it would be the first time she'd get a proper look at them and as soon as she did she gasped, she knew who it was from the start but it still shocked her. It was Bobbie. As much as she hated her she never wanted her to die! Especially here. She was carrying Clinton's kid… and Osborn knew it. He fired two shots one to the head and the other to the stomach, to their kid. Natasha moved over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Clinton?" she whispered. He looked up to her still crying. When he saw her he moved Bobbie's lifeless body off of him and stood up his suit stained with her blood.

"I know it's stupid after what she did to me but all I've ever wanted was a family and that could have been my only shot…" he whispered. Natasha froze. All he wants is a family… is Clint the same? He never told her anything about wanting a family and if he did it's the one thing she can never give to him. The Red Room made sure of that. They made sure she could never have kids.

"No it's not stupid…" she muttered, "You'll have another shot, you'll find someone." Natasha looked away from him and quickly took her hand off of him. She moved over to the hole and stopped in the middle of the Hulk sized hole in the wall. She looked over her shoulder at him and started to speak.

"But right now you're family needs your help and hiding in here is going to do no good to anyone. It won't bring them back so honour their memory and do some good," she hissed. With that she walked out the room and towards the control room.

As soon as she walked into the control room Hill walked up to her. The first thing she noticed was the unusual smile on the woman's face. Seeing her smile caused her own smile to pull at her lips. Hill led Natasha over to the table behind the main computer and they both took a seat.

"We've got good and bad news," Hill started, "Good news is the devise Banner built to get you back is ok and all of the ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents we have phoned are willing to come back. Bad news is we can't find Goblin." Natasha nodded to her news, "Oh and one more thing, we need a Director and we all want you to decide." Natasha new who would be the best immediately. Quickly she stood up and moved over to the main computer.

"RIGHT!" she shouted catching everyone's attention, "Does anyone have a problem with Hill becoming Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.? No? Congratulations Hill." Hill looked around shocked as everyone started clapping and cheering. Out of the corner of her eye Natasha noticed Clinton leaning against the door clapping as well.

Three hours later – S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier

Natasha leant back in the seat. It had been a long three hours but mind you, an organisation like S.H.I.E.L.D. will take a long time to get up and running properly and right now they're only placing the building blocks. Rome wasn't built in a day right? The past three hours had consisted of contacting all the superheroes and telling them they could come out of hiding, firing a lot of still Osborn supporters and re-hiring the ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. Natasha had just got off the phone with Storm of the X-Men telling them that they could come out of hiding and that the newly re-named Black Hawk would be coming to pick them up and taking them back to Utopia tomorrow. By the screams of excitement and relief coming through the phone they were happy about it. This dimension was finally getting sorted out and Osborn's reign of terror is coming to an end.

Natasha and everyone else in the room looked up to see Hill come back into the room looking just as drained as they all were. Two ago hours she'd gone to speak to The World Council (after Betty had fixed the computers in the room) and they hadn't heard from her since. They looked up at her waiting for news as she moved over to the main computers and stood looking down at them all her hands clutching the sides.

"Well apparently the Council was oblivious to everything that Osborn has been doing and for now I'm afraid we're just going to have to take their word but don't worry we'll be keeping an eye on them all. However they have agreed for S.H.I.E.L.D. to come back and have even given the order for the rebuild of our ground base to start tomorrow that will be the Fury memorial building, all on one condition…" she started, at this they all held their breath, "The condition is that I remain Director, Coulson my second in command and Stalingrad, Barton, Foster, Lewis and Ross to have the most authority out of everyone with May, Ward, Simmons-Fitz and Fitz the second level. Basically we'll all be running S.H.I.E.L.D. together. Is everyone up for that?" At this they all nodded. If they were running S.H.I.E.L.D. it would be easier to make sure that nothing like Oscorp happened again. Maybe everything will finally go back to the way it should be.

"Oh and Iron Man, Rescue, Captain and Dr Banner they want you all to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. in the new special ops division that includes both you and the Hulk Dr Banner," Hill looked to the superheroes in turn before adding, "And you too Stalingrad, Barton." The four quickly nodded so Hill turned to look at Rose and Clinton. The two were looking at each other and seemed to be having a conversation mentally. Eventually Coulson looked over to Hill.

"We're in but we don't think the special ops division is enough for us, we've been through too much together. We want to make a team. What do you say Cap? Iron Man? Rescue? Banner? Care to be part of a team? Earth mightiest heroes' kind of thing?" Clinton asked. A silence came over the Helicarrier for the first time in years. Everyone had stopped talking, typing and it even seemed like breathing as they waited for their decision.

"What will we be called then Legolas?" Tony smirked. Clinton looked to Rose stumped. She was smiling softly to herself she knew exactly what they should be called.

"The Avengers… in honour of Fury," Rose smiled.

"The Avengers Initiative…" Coulson whispered. Rose smiled and nodded to him. Everyone apart from Coulson, Hill, Rose and Clinton looked at Coulson confused this. Seeing their confusion Hill decided to expand on the name.

"There was an idea to bring together a group of remarkable people…" Hill started before looking away repeating Fury's words exactly, "So when we needed them…"

"They could fight the battles… that we never could…" Hill, Coulson, Clinton and Rose finished together before looking down to the floor. Coulson moved over to Hill and put his hand on her shoulder and she leaned into his touch.

"Avengers it is then, I nominate myself as team leader!" Tony cried.

"I think Cap would be a more sensible option," Pepper smirked. Tony pouted as everyone else agreed.

"So Agent Romanoff, are you ready to go home?" Bruce asked. Natasha smiled.

"Yes, yes I am," she nodded. After saying her goodbyes to Jane, Betty, Darcy, Pepper, Ward, May, Simmons-Fitz and Fitz who were staying on the Helicarrier to carry on with the S.H.I.E.L.D. work they headed to the hanger. After taking the second last jet left (after all the others were used to get the Agents off) they flew off towards New York.

"Well then AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Tony cried fist pumping the air.

"What?" Rose hissed to Clinton and Natasha. Natasha laughed before leaning over Clinton to Rose slightly.

"Just go with it." She smirked, "So Rose… your teeth…"

"Oh em yeah Red Room made them into fangs and made them poisons," she smirked, "Taking Death Adder to a new level right?"

"Defiantly," Natasha smiled.


	18. Homecoming

**Right here we go, second last chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Homecoming

Natasha watched as Bruce started running around the lab frantically muttering things to Tony. Suddenly he cried out and took a remote out his pocket. They all stood in front of the machine Tony and Bruce had built. Apparently (though Natasha had objected to the idea) they were going with her as Bruce was confidant the devise could get them back again. Bruce lifted up the remote and pressed one of the buttons. As soon as he did Natasha turned away and screwed her eyes closed. Once again she felt something strong grab her and drag her towards the portal.

When Natasha opened her eyes again she found herself sitting on a pile of rubble with a blue sky above her. It worked! Or is she in another dimension again? She looked around to see everyone else around her. At lease they were all in one place. Next to her Clinton held out his hand to help her up whilst holding a finger to his mouth motioning to be quiet. Natasha took his hand and he pulled her up before pulling her back into the shadows as the rest of the group did the same. Natasha looked out into the daylight and her eyes widened.

"Rosie?" she gasped. In the middle of the rubble was the redheaded 14 years old who was on the ground clearing rubble. Eventually she stopped as she'd reached the ground before sweeping her hand across the burn mark on the floor before looking up and away from the group.

Rosie sighed as she looked up to where the machine had been but now all she could see was the sea just over the cliff the base had been built on. So after two days of going through rubble she'd finally found the location of the weapon. Now she finally had a starting point. Yes this would be easier if she had some equipment but that costs money and money (at the moment) is something she doesn't have. Going rogue means she had to cut herself off from S.H.I.E.L.D. and the family supply of money. Groaning she started to clear the rubble again. Her hands ached from the constant work but she didn't stop. She couldn't. She had to find Natasha even if it killed her, she owed her that. Rosie nearly jumped out her skin when she felt her hand come into contact with something that defiantly wasn't brick. Slowly she pulled it out to see a dead snake. Rosie held it in her hand moving it from side to side assessing if it was poisons, which she guessed it was.

"Aw poor little guy, got squashed in the explosion," Rosie pouted. Just as she did she heard something behind her. Snapping round to the source of the noise she saw a group of ten AIM Agents.

"Aw shit…" she cursed before diving behind a nearby and partly intact wall. Quickly she pulled out one of her guns and fired at the Agents taking out five but earning a shot to the shoulder for her efforts. Wincing she went to fire again but had run out of bullets. Quickly she pulled out her other gun and carried on firing until she'd ran out once again but managed to take out another three Agents. Looking around desperately for something to use as a weapon the Agents started shouting for her to surrender. Her eyes landed on the snake in her hand.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I STILL HOLDING THIS!?" she cried shaking the snake before freezing. Her eyes widened and lips pursed she looked to the snake in her hands before looking to the Agents. She smirked before getting up and walking over to the two hands in the air. Immediately they trained their guns at her.

"Em… drop the… snake," one of them muttered.

"Oh c'mon guys it's a dead snake what's the worst that can happen?" she cocked an eyebrow as she walked towards them. She waited until she was in between the two Agents before opening the snake's mouth and plunging it into the one on her lefts neck. The man cried in pain whilst clutching his neck causing the other man to look at him confused. Using the moment of confusion to her advantage she grabbed a Katana off her back and stabbed the man before spinning round and stabbing the other. With her Katana back in its hold on her back she brought her hand to the wound in her shoulder and moved it slowly. Ouch that hurt. Looking up again she squeaked in surprise.

"Oh my god…" she whispered as she noticed the people in the shadows but one in particular, "OH MY GOD 'NOTHER ME!"

At Rosie's outburst they moved out the shadows. Natasha watched as Rosie scanned the group Rosie's eyes eventually landing on her. She gasped before whispering.

"Oh my god, Natasha!?" she whispered, "No… Natasha's not here!" clenching her fists she continued, "What kind of sick AIM bastards made you lot? Robots are you? I bet it was MODOK." Natasha pinched her forehead. Great it's her. She's in the right dimension but now she has to convince Rosie she's Natasha. When no one replied Rosie threw her arms out to the side and looked up to the sky then.

"Where are you MODOK? Come out and face me you glorified baby head!" she screamed to no one.

"Is she crazy?" Clinton whispered. Natasha shook her head.

"Not when I left." Carefully she walked over the rubble towards her freaking out 'apprentice'. As soon as she reached her Rosie span round to face her and her hand twitched for her knife.

"Rosie, calm down. It's me," Natasha told her firmly. Rosie backed up slightly fists clenched and eyebrow knitted together.

"Prove it." she hissed. Natasha sighed before thinking of something that would prove it was really her.

"The first time we met was just after you got reactor and I helped you through it and for a couple of months you came to me for every piece of advice you need or concern you had. You have a heart shaped birthmark on your shoulder blade. The second time Clint and I went to Budapest and you came with us. On the second night after we killed Jayden's Mum and Hydra Agents came for us you got Jayden out of there even though Clint was telling you not to. You also protected him twice whilst we were all separated. Oh and you called Clint cheesy for saying 'Never fear, Hawkeye is here'," Natasha started to list things about her. Just after she listed fifth thing Rosie's eyes softened and her hand moved away from her knife. Right then she knew Rosie believed her.

"Natasha? It's really you?" she whispered. Natasha smiled at her.

"Yes Bright Spark, took you long enough!" she teased. Rosie rushed forward and threw her uninjured arm around her. Natasha wrapped her arms around Rosie and hugged her back, a very rare thing for the Widow to do. Rosie buried her face in her shoulder and smiled happily.

"Don't you ever do that again! We were all so worried Natasha!" Rosie whispered. When Natasha felt a tear fall against her shoulder she hugged Rosie tighter.

"I won't, I promise," she whispered. At that Rosie pulled away and whipped away the tears once again her cheeky smiled returning. Carefully she peered round Natasha to the group behind her.

"So… who the hell are they? Why is there another me? Oh and how the hell did he get his hands on Dad's suit?" she pointed to Tony. At that everyone's eyebrows shot up.

"DAD?!" Rose and Tony cried looking at each other. Rosie looked to Natasha confused with a look that said w_hat'd I miss?_ Natasha just shook her head and mouthed that she'd explain later. Rosie nodded and watched as the pair looked at each other. Rose grabbed onto Clinton's arm for support.

"Oh my god…" she whispered before fainting. Clinton quickly caught her before looking up at Coulson wide-eyed. Rosie scratched her head before turning back to Natasha.

"Em I've stashed the jet not far from here, your… friends can come too if they want," Rosie offered. Natasha shouted over to them the offer and they gladly took it. With Rose in Clinton's arms Rosie lead them to the S.H.I.E.L.D. jet.

They hadn't been in the sky for long when Rose finally came to. When she did Clinton helped her sit up. She just sat there staring at Tony who stared back. Natasha looked out the window behind her at the Pacific Ocean below. She was nearly home.

"Right ok I'm sorry to ask but by any chance does anyone have any food?" Rosie asked as she came into the main cabin. Everyone looked up at her and Natasha sighed.

"When was the last time you eat? You know you have low blood sugar you need to eat!" Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I now but going rogue left me with no money and I kind of left without planning and I've not eaten in around two day," Rosie smiled nervously. Natasha pinched her temple causing Rosie to laugh nervously. A nutrient bar was chucked at Rosie and she quickly thanked Hill, who had chucked it at her before running back to the pilot seat. As soon as she went back to flying Natasha turned her attention back to Tony and Rose.

"You're – you're my Dad?" Rose whimpered. Clinton continued to hold her for support which she really needed.

"Pepper was right… she's not going to believe this… we thought you were dead. You were snatched from my arms when you were only months old!" Tony spluttered. Natasha looked to the billionaire in one of hid rate moments of shock. Laughing quietly and shaking her head she looked back out the window before going to sit in the co-pilot seat next to Rose.


	19. Reunions

Chapter 18 – Reunions

18:15, 55 minutes later – Avengers Tower, normal dimension

**(Other dimension copies names will now be in Bold)**

They all stepped out of the lift into the main floor of the tower. The tower living room was empty apart from Clint who sat oblivious to everything on the couch. Rosie motioned for them to stay in the shadows before walking towards Clint.

"Clint! Clint!" she called to him but he didn't respond so she tried every name for him she could think of, "Clinton! Francis! Legolas! Katniss! Feathers! Birdbrain! Merida! Robin Hood! Barton! Hawkeye!" She stood behind him hands on her hips glaring at him before a smirk came onto her face. Slowly she bent at the hips so her mouth was close to his ear.

"FRONT AND CENTER SOLDIER! GO! GO! GO!" she barked. Clint jumped before rushing to get up and stood like a soldier in the middle of the room. Natasha tried not to laugh, that was defiantly her Clint.

"NOW DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY! GO! GO! GO!" Rosie barked clearly enjoying this. Clint dropped to the floor and started doing push-ups. He'd done eight when he stopped and stood up. Slowly he turned to see Rosie who looked back at him smirking away. Clint glared at her.

"Stark…" he hissed before lunging at her. Rosie squeaked and dived to the side laughing. Quickly she vaulted over the couch and stood with her back to the lifts and arms out stretched towards him.

"Whoa Robin Hood! You'll have time to kill me later!" she shouted. Clint stopped and crossed his arms over his chest whilst looked at her sceptically.

"What do you want Mini-Stark?" he asked. Rosie smiled widely at him and threw her arms in the air.

"Clint you're going to LOVE ME!" she squealed hopping onto one foot. Clint pinched his forehead. It was too late to be cheery. He hadn't slept in weeks; he hadn't slept since Natasha vanished.

"Why am I going to love you?" he groaned. Rosie put her hands behind her back and smirked at him as she rocking back and forward slightly on her heels.

"I brought you a little present from South Korea!" she smiled and motioned for Natasha to come out of the shadows. Slowly Natasha came out from the shadows. Unsure if she should go much further she stopped and moved a piece of her hair out of her face.

"Hi Clint," she smiled. Clint tensed. That voice. No. That bitch had found her. God bless Rosie. Slowly he turned to see Natasha looking at him and a rare, genuine smile on her face. They just looked at each other for a minute before Clint tried to speak. He opened his mouth nothing came out. Coughing he went to try again.

"Natasha?" he whispered. Natasha nodded.

"Yes, it's me," she smiled. That was all Clint needed. He ran forward and took her in his arms, lifted her up and kissed her. Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him back. Eventually both of them pulled away gasping for air.

"I've missed you Tasha, so fucking much," he smiled happily. Natasha smiled back at him lovingly.

"Me too, мой Ястреб, (my Hawk)" she smiled.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. get everyone down here!" Rosie spoke to the AI still smiling.

"I told everyone to come to the main floor as soon as Miss Romanoff spoke Miss Stark," he told her.

"Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S." Rosie moved over to the group in the shadows, "I can't thank you enough for keeping her safe and helping her get back home."

"It's nothing. I'm sure you would have done the same for any of us," **Coulson** told her. Rosie smiled and nodded. Just as she did the two lift doors pinged open to reveal all the Avengers and their partners. Jane was the first to notice Natasha who had now removed herself from around Clint's waist and was allowing him to have his arm around her shoulder.

"OH MY GOD NATASHA!" Jane cried rushing forward to hug the redhead. The rest of the towers inhabitants quickly did the same. Rosie who was speaking to the group Natasha who had come with didn't notice Pepper's standing at the edge of the group glaring at her furiously.

"Rosie Maria Virginia Stark!" she shouted causing everyone to look at the pair and Rosie to gulp nervously, "What the hell did you think you were doing leaving without a word and with no way to contact you!? You went rogue! We were so worried about you!" Rosie started to hyperventilate slightly as she back to the balcony doors slightly. An angry Pepper was worse than the Hulk!

"Now left talk about this sensibly," she held up her index figure to Pepper before screaming, "J.A.R.V.I.S. DEPLOY! DEPLOY!" Quickly she turned and sprinted to the balcony door as the windows next to it lowered. A pod shot through the living room and after Rosie as she jumped over the railing.

"Oh my god is she all right?!" **Bruce **asked looking to where the girl had jumped. That was the first time the tower's inhabitants had properly noticed their copies (well most of their copies).

"Yeah she's fine," Natasha nodded. Just as she said it the light blue and purple Iron Woman suit shot past the window and towards the river.

"Ha you guys don't have other versions," Tony laughed as he pointed to Thor, Mello, Jane, Darcy, Betty and Pepper, "So that's what it looks like to look at me without a mirror."

"Actually we have our own versions of Jane, Darcy, Betty and Pepper," **Clinton **corrected Tony before looking to Mello and Thor, "Whoever you guys are I'm pretty sure we don't have versions of you."

"You should not. We are of Asgard and there is only one Asgard in all of the dimensions," Thor looked at the group.

"Wait you knew about the other dimension but you didn't tell us?" Bruce asked.

"Yes of course we did. We just did not think it important to tell you," Mello shrugged. Tony pinched his forehead and muttered something about Asgardians under his breath. Pepper was the only one who heard it as she slapped him on the back of the head earning her a glare from the billionaire.

"So who wants something to eat? Tony's paying," Steve broke the silence that now hung over the room.

"Which one?" both Tonys asked at the same time. Steve raised an eyebrow at the two.

"This dimension Tony," he confirmed.

18:58 – Avengers Tower, normal dimension

Everyone sat in the living room of the tower eating away. The other dimension copies looked at the Shawarma sceptically. Darcy raised an eyebrow at them when she noticed none of them were eating.

"So you guys have never had Shawarma before have you?" she asked.

"Nope. It looks… horrible…" **Rose **scrunched up her nose.

"Just eat it if you're anything like me you'll like it," Rosie winked at her. Rose took a bit before going back for more. Seeing her take a bit the rest of them dug in as well all seeming to enjoy it.

19:43 – roof of Avengers Tower, normal dimension

They stood on the roof as the other dimensions versions got ready to go home. Natasha said goodbye to them all in turn before coming to **Clinton** and** Rose** last. She nodded to them before speaking.

"Thank you for taking me in. I don't think I would be home if it wasn't for you two taking me in," she thanked them.

"No need to thank us. You gave us the push we needed to get S.H.I.E.L.D. back, now we can finally make up for the mistakes Osborn has made," **Rose** smiled to her.

"It was the least we could do," **Clinton **smiled at her. Natasha smiled back at them. They'd helped her more than she would have let anyone else.

"Thank you anyway and good luck with Goblin and with everything else," she smiled before hugging them both.

"You too Natasha, bye. Thanks for everything," **Rose **smiled.

"Goodbye and good luck, Natasha," **Clinton **winked. With that Natasha moved back and away from the group before moving back to Clint. He put his arm around her shoulders again and held her close. **Bruce **looked round his friends with the remote out praying that it would work.

"Everybody ready?" **Bruce** asked.

"Yes, push the button **Bruce**," **Steve **confirmed. Taking a deep breath **Bruce **pressed the button praying that it would work. Natasha smiled and waved to them as they disappeared into the portal.

The Avengers and their partners watched as a portal appeared behind the group and an invisible force pulled them into it. As soon as the portal had closed behind them they started to file into the lifts all apart from Clint and Natasha. Clint had moved to the lift but when he noticed Natasha wasn't with him he motioned for them to close the doors. Steve nodded and pressed the button for the doors to close. Clint waited until they had closed before turning to see Natasha standing with her arms wrapped around her staring at where the portal had opened and closed. Slowly Clint moved over to her.

"Tasha?" he asked quietly as not to startle her. Natasha turned to look at him slightly allowing him to see the tears running down her face. Clint looked at them shocked for a moment before moving over to her. Natasha never cried. He lifted up his thumb and whipped away the tears.

"Hey what's wrong Tasha?" he asked soothingly. Natasha took a moment to reply.

"I was so scared Clint… I thought I would never be able to come back. I felt so helpless. I was scared Clint. I was worried I'd never see you again," she cried. Clint sighed and smiled softly at her before pulling her into a hug.

"It's ok Tasha, I'm here now. You're ok, you're safe," he whispered, "I love you Tasha."

"I love you too Clint," she whispered into his chest. Clint lifted up her chin with his hand and looked at her before leaning down and kissing her again.

~The End~

* * *

**Thank you all for reading What If? and an even bigger thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed! I hope you go check out my other stories and I have started the follow up to Life of Rosie Stark called Rise of a Legend. I'm also writing a one-shot called Bedtime Story, so look out for them both! Thanks again! **


End file.
